Segunda Oportunidad
by Oishiidesuyo
Summary: Rachel esta a punto de conocer a la persona que cambiara su futuro aunque no esta muy feliz por ello ¿Que hará para librarse?
1. Chapter 1

**Es algo que ya había subido sin embargo no me gusto como me había quedado y lo reescribí.**

**DISCLAIMER. Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen solo me gusta la pareja por alguna extraña razón.**

* * *

**POV RACHEL **

Uno pensaría que en una época tan moderna como en la que vivimos se tiene la libertad de escoger a la pareja que los padres no se meten en ese tipo de decisiones pero para mi, Rachel Bárbara Berry eso no aplica desde muy pequeña me fue dicho que estaba comprometida con un niño que igualaba mi belleza e inteligencia. No me molestaba bueno al principio, a veces lo imaginaba salvándome de feroces dragones cual cuento de hadas pero cuando fui creciendo deje de lado esas fantasías y me dedique a cualquier curso que me diera el éxito que tanto anhelaba.

Si había momentos en los que pensaba en mi prometido salvándome de esos tontos que me lanzaban slushies en la cara aunque después de conocer a Finn ese pensamiento se esfumo pero cuando mi cumpleaños numero 17 se acercaba mis padres me hicieron un recordatorio que me aterraba, dijeron "Rachel tu prometido vendrá a conocerte en tu cumpleaños, espero y estés tan emocionada como nosotros". Como es que me había olvidado, me recriminaba como le diría a Finn o a los demás compañeros de Glee que estaba comprometida con un desconocido que sabia que era atractivo bueno mis padres no hubieran escogido alguien quien no lo fuera pero que tal si era un idiota como los que nos molestaba, cada vez que lo pensaba el escenario era peor.

Por suerte nuestro compromiso era un secreto al menos hasta conocerlo y para eso aun faltaba 6 meses así que no importaba por el momento, luego me ocuparía de pensar en una solución para evitar el matrimonio. Al llegar a la escuela me había enterado que había nuevos estudiantes transferidos sentía un poco de lastima por ellos ser el nuevo siempre era difícil pero vaya sorpresa que me llevo al ver a los nuevos; uno de ellos tenia el carisma necesario para llamar la atención a su paso y los otros dos eran la sombra del primero. Solo había escuchado el nombre de dos de ellos ya que estábamos en la misma clase de matemáticas; Michael Chang y Astrid Renoux, el nombre del orto chico lo había escuchado de sus amigos un día en el pasillo, Renan; que al parecer era mayor que los otros, eran personas interesantes se habían integrado de manera sorprendente y lo que mas me asombro es que nadie había tratado de lanzarles slushies. Conforme pasaban los días Michael se llevaba bien con lo chicos de club ya que se había metido al equipo de futbol americano por Finn sabía que lo habían invitado a formar parte del club pero él les dijo no estar seguro. Lo impresionante sobre Michael era su capacidad para sorprenderme habían llegado al salón y ahí estaba el pidiendo una audición parecía nervioso pero su amigos estaban ahí apoyándolo. La música empezó a sonar, lo vi comenzar a moverse al principio lento y después más rápido como la canción lo requería, era un buen bailarín me daba cuenta de eso pero sabría cantar.

_**(Canned heat – Jamiroquai) **_

_**You know this boogie is for real.**_

_**I used to buy my faith in worship,**_

_**But then my chance to Heaven slipped.**_

_**I used to worry about the future**_

_**but then I throw my caution to the wind.**_

_**I had no reason to be care free**_

_**No no no, until I took a trip to the other side of town**_

_**Yeah yeah yeah, you know I heard that boogie rhythm**_

_**Hey- I had no choice but to get down down down down.**_

_**[CHORUS]**_

_**Dance, nothing left for me to do but dance,**_

_**Off these bad times I'm going through just dance**_

_**Got canned heat in my heals tonight baby**_

También tenia una buena voz, todos estábamos sorprendidos, el seria una buena adquisición para el grupo. Para Mr. Schue él estaba más que dentro, todos se levantaron a felicitarlo incluyéndome

- Soy Rachel Berry – digo dándole la mano – es de verdad una placer – estoy muy entusiasmada

- Como tu puesto no esta en riesgo – dice Finn lo que me extraña porque él nunca había demostrado aun gran apego a ser el que mas solos cantaba

Desde ahí me empecé a dar cuenta que Finn constantemente competía con Michael, algunas ganando otras perdiendo pero al parecer al otro chico no le molestaba en lo minino las miradas que Finn le lanzaba cuando él era mejor a veces les causaba risa a todos lo infantil que Finn se comportaba cuando el superaba en algo a Michael. Dos semanas después de unirse al club, me di cuenta que éramos como el agua y aceite, la forma en que decía las cosas hacia mi sangre hervir de coraje siempre hablando de los viajes que había hecho alrededor del mundo, los idiomas que dominaba, las personas famosas de las que era amigo, no es que creyera que mentía pero porque tenia que ir presumiendo de sus conquistas y lo peor es que me había enterado que vivíamos a unas cuadras el uno del otro bueno tal vez eso no era lo mas grave odiaba como las personas se le ponían de tapate esa atracción irracional de los otros hacia él era enfermiza.

Un día se ofreció a llevarme a casa al subir al auto fue la primera vez que estábamos a solas bueno relativamente porque sus amigos iban en la parte de atrás con curiosidad le pregunte porque habían decidido mudarse a un lugar como Lima a lo que el solo me cambio de tema, hablándome de los lugares en los que habían estado, volviendo a molestarme con eso, arrogante y presumido eso era lo que era. Y sus amigos eran iguales a él hasta peor así que fue un alivio cuando me dejo en la puerta de mi casa. Entonces me di cuenta que detestaba a Michael afortunadamente no tenia que pasar tanto tiempo con el.

**FIN POV **


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras Mike se aleja de la casa de Rachel, piensa en todo lo que ha pasado este ultimo mes, la escuela no es como lo esperaba, no era aterradora como alguna vez su madre menciono también podía ser porque tenia a sus amigos a su lado aunque fuera por poco tiempo. El haber estudiado en casa no ayudaba mucho a veces era muy tímido y poco sociable aun no entendía porque los demás estudiantes lo encontraban… interesante esa seria la palabra, principalmente las mujeres de esa escuela, no es que no se creyera atractivo mientras mas lo pensaba había una posibilidad bastante obvia; era rico esa era una buena razón para muchas chicas sin embargo no le había dicho a nadie su privilegiada posición o la de sus amigos. Habían estacionado su auto mientras miraba la casa y se preguntaba por qué su padre había decidido comprar esa casa. Al entrar se le hizo extraño que nadie lo recibe

Se dirigen al sótano donde se encuentra el gimnasio sus amigos lo siguen de cerca es raro verlo tan distraído.

- ¿Por qué tan pensativo? – pregunta Renan mirándolo comenzar a entrenar

- Me gusta este pueblo, es lindo – dice Astrid acercándosele pero al darse cuenta de los serios que están lo chicos se calla

- No se si pueda hacerlo después que se vayan – dice mirándolos ellos pueden ver lo aterrado que esta

- Ya entraste a un club, tienes amigos nuevos – dice Astrid con una sonrisa en la cara – a decir verdad me sorprende lo popular que eres – hace una mueca

- En eso tiene razón utiliza tu popularidad – dice Renan imaginándose que haría el si pudiera quedarse

Utilizar su popularidad era algo que había comenzado a hacer, era divertido ver como los demás se le acercaban para darle las cosas mas locas sabia que algunos no les gustaba su nueva actitud pero que importaba para el la escuela estaba siendo una de las mejores experiencias no volvería a estudiar en casa de eso estaba seguro.

Mientras los meses pasan Finn esta mas que cansado de que todos en la escuela hablaran de Mike, pero que es lo que le pasaba a toda esa gente no era tan genial y lo peor del caso era que al ir pasando los meses Mike había empezado a tomar confianza, aunque a decir verdad había una cosa que no podía negar Rachel no se veía deslumbrada por los encantos del chico cosa que le gustaba no solo le gustaba lo deleitaba. El que si estaba más que deslumbrado era su hermanastro, un día llego a casa y se encontró con la bonita sorpresa que Mike estaba en casa para comer, si eso no era mala suerte entonces lo siguiente si lo era, había entrado a el cuarto del Kurt sin hacer el menor ruido solo para ver la escena que se quedaría en su mente para el resto de su vida Mike besaba a su hermano, no pudo mirar mas y se alejó de la habitación lo mas rápido posible reprochándose el haber visto un acontecimiento tan horrible para el. No se quedo a ver que Mike le decía a Kurt que sentía mucho no corresponder los sentimientos del chico pero si él quería podían ser amigos, Kurt acepto gustoso la oferta del chico.

Convirtiendo a Kurt en el mejor amigo de Mike a la partida de Astrid y Renan, que cuando conocieron al chico estuvieron platicando por horas en el skype contándole la verdadera razón de su mudanza, haciéndole prometer que no diría nada hasta que dentro de algunos meses. Que pasaron muy rápido para algunos.

Todos en el club estaban secretamente organizando una fiesta de cumpleaños para Rachel cosa que iba muy bien hasta que ella llego al salón con la cabeza gacha.

- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede Rachel? – le pregunta Santana

- Esta noche tengo una cena especial por mi cumpleaños – dice en voz baja sin mirarlos lo que no saben es que esta temerosa de que al fin vaya a conocer a su futuro novio – bueno chicos solo venia a decir que voy a faltar al club hoy, hasta mañana – dice ella sin muchas ganas

Todos la miran irse, viendo arruinados sus planes, Finn planeaba darle su regalo en la fiesta sorpresa ahora tendrá que esperar.

Al llegar a casa, en su habitación sobre su cama había un lindo vestido negro, con unos tacones rojos, no era su estilo pero se imaginaba que era el regalo de sus padres sin mucho apuro comenzó a prepararse para la cena de esa noche. Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percato de la llegada de sus padres fue hasta que uno de ellos toco a la puerta diciéndole que dentro de 20 minutos partirían que supo que la hora había llegado, se miro al espejo por ultima vez, le gusto lo que vio aunque el miedo se empezó a hacer presente, respiro profundamente era la hora.

Salió de su habitación con toda la confianza que podía demostrar, subió al auto dirigiéndose a su encuentro con el futuro. Miraba atenta el paisaje por donde pasaban, llegaron a un lugar que ella no conocía, siguió a sus padres por lo que parecía ser una posada encontrándose con el jardín mas hermoso que hubiera visto al centro había una mesa dispuesta para siete personas, es lo ultimo que ve antes de que le vendaran los ojos, guiándola hacia la mesa.

Solo esperar unos minutos hasta que escucha voces que se le acercan, al callarse no puede evitarlo se quita la venda de los ojos, frente a ella esta un chico ya conocido.

- ¿Michael? – dice algo sorprendida al ver al chico aun con los ojos vendados

- Rachel – contesta el quitándose la venda de los ojos – tengo un regalo para ti – saca una caja de su bolsillo, lo abre mostrándole un collar con un dije en forma de mariposa con algunas piedras preciosas azules muy hermoso – es para ti por tu cumpleaños, espero y te guste – dice con una sonrisa en los labios

- Es muy linda – es lo único que dice recogiendo su cabello indicándole que coloque el collar en su cuello pero por dentro se pregunta ¿Por qué el?

La noche pasa con ellos tratando de conocerse mejor, Mike esta pasando un buen momento, Rachel no. Llegado el momento sus padres los dejan solos.

- ¿Cómo quieres que les digamos a los del club? – pregunta mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa en el rostro

- No voy a casarme contigo – dice sin mirarlo sintiendo que al fin ha podido procesar la información de que Mike es su prometido y no le agrada la idea

- ¿Por qué? – pregunta borrando la sonrisa de sus labios

- No me agradas – dice por primera vez mirándolo a los ojos aunque también sabe que es por Finn

- No me conoces lo suficiente – dice calmándose – somos… - intenta tomarla de la mano pero ella la retira rápidamente – ¿Es por Finn? – pregunta comenzando a molestarse

- Eres un pedante, no te soporto – dice casi gritándole logrando sacar un risotada del parte del chico para después echar su cabeza atrás mirando fijamente al cielo estrellado – Michael – lo llama la chica ya que se ha quedado callado durante mucho tiempo

- ¿Quién se lo dirá a nuestros padres? lo hare yo – dice sin dejar que la chica le de una respuesta

Se levanta dejándola un poco sorprendida, ella lo mira irse con mucha rapidez lo sigue hasta el estacionamiento aunque se le hace difícil seguirle el paso cuando llega lo mira hablando con sus padres, el la mira para después subir al auto yéndose del lugar.

- Rachel ¿Podrías explicarlo? – preguntan sus padres mirándola pero ella no dice nada solo sube al auto esperándolos

Al llegar a casa se va a su habitación, encerrándose dándoles a entender que no quiere discutir el tema pero sus padres no están dispuestos a dejar el tema.

- Rachel lo hemos pensado el compromiso no se romperá – dice Hiram haciendo que ella lo mire con la boca abierta

- ¿Qué? – grita mirando a sus padres – lo que les haya dicho es una mentira yo no… - comienza tratando de explicar sus acciones

- Basta el solo nos dijo que no se casaría contigo – Hiram levanta la voz interrumpiéndola

- Mañana iremos a charlar con los Chang y espero que te comportes – dice saliendo de la habitación dejando a una Rachel muy enojada

En la casa de Mike, este esta en su habitación su hermana se acerca pude verlo en la cama recostado mirando al techo.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunta entrando a la habitación sentándose en la cama dándole la espalda

- No puedo creer que estaba feliz por conocerla – se burla de si mismo – es una tontería… recuerdas que tratábamos de hacer que nuestro padre nos dijera quien era – se sienta en la cama – dice que no le caigo bien y puede ser llevamos ya algunos meses conociéndonos del club – mira a su hermana, ella puede ver lo decepcionado que esta

- ¿Qué vas hacer ahora? – pregunta mirándolo volver a tirarse en la cama

- Supongo que terminar la escuela he irme a Cambridge – contesta muy seguro

- ¿Volverás a estudiar en casa? – lo dice más como una afirmación que como la pregunta que es

- Terminaría mas rápido, mañana arreglo eso ¿Están enojados? – pregunta con algo de miedo

- No, por lo que sé mañana vendrán los padres de la chica a hablar – dice riendo divertida al ver la cara de susto de su hermano

- Eso se va a poner bueno – es lo ultimo que escucha salir de su boca, ella sale de la habitación dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos

Cuando la mañana llega Mike se va en auto a la escuela, para hablar con el director para informar de su salida, para después pasar esperando el momento de despedirse del club. Va al salón y se da cuenta que ha llegado un poco temprano, así que mientras se pone a escuchar música en su reproductor.

_**(Que te ruegue quien te quiera – El Recodo) **_

_**Que te ruegue quien te quiera**_

_**Que yo no lo voy a hacer **_

_**Y te vas aquedar queriendo chiquitita**_

Kurt arriba temprano al club, al llegar se sorprende al ver a Mike no solo esta cantando también baila es una forma rara, es una suerte que traiga los audífonos puesto que no se ha percatado de su presencia y así puede observarlo, no podía evitarlo era un chico atractivo aunque hubieran decidido que serian amigos eso no le impedía deleitarse la pupila.

_**Que te ruegue quien te quiera **_

_**Que yo no lo voy a hacer **_

_**Ya me hiciste mucho daño **_

_**Y hoy me vas a perder **_

_**Y ni creas que estoy llorando **_

_**Pues ya tengo otro querer**_

_**Que es sincero con mi amor **_

_**No me paga con dolor **_

_**Y que claro es mejor**_

Mike se da la vuelta – esto es algo vergonzoso – dice dejando de bailar

- Lo hacías bien – dice Kurt con una sonrisa

- No… yo… - ruborizado agacha la cabeza

- Hoy no fuiste a clases – dice acercándose al darse cuenta que su rostro avergonzado se convierte en uno serio

- Voy volver a estudiar en casa ya sabes no estoy muy cómodo, con toda esta atención y… - mira como Kurt asiente con la cabeza dándose cuenta que no cree lo que dice

- La conociste – mira con detenimiento su reacción, no encontrando una que pueda descifrar – es así de fea – tratando de hacerlo reí para que hable

- No – dice resoplando sentándose en una de las sillas – no puedo creer que hasta te obligue a aprenderte una canción para ella – respira hondo

- Aun podemos cantarla – dice Kurt sentándose a su lado

_**(Aimer d'Amour – Garou)**_

_**(Kurt) Aimer d'Amour, c'est aimer comme moi je t'aime...**_

Comienza Kurt tratando de animar a su amigo, este se deja convencer rápidamente, lentamente comienza a bailar haciendo ademanes representando la canción

_**(Mike) Depuis que tu es là, je ne pense qu'à toi **_

_**Tu prends tout mon temps, tu es tout ce que j'attends **_

_**J'ai besoin de t'aimer De te comprendre et d'être aimé**_

_**De te prendre dans mes bras Et là tu sais bien pourquoi...**_

_**(Kurt) Aimer d'Amour, c'est aimer comme moi je t'aime...**_

_**(Mike) Il faut marcher ensemble, pour mieux se comprendre **_

_**Surtout bien oublier, ce qui vient du passé Encore une fois **_

_**C'est peut-être la dernière fois **_

_**C'est facile pour toi **_

_**C'est facile pour moi...**_

Mike toma al chico de la mano haciéndolo bailar a su lado

_**(Kurt) Aimer d'Amour, c'est aimer comme moi je t'aime...**_

_**(Mike) L'amour ne vient pas souvent **_

_**Frapper au bon moment **_

_**Quand il vient te voir**_

Lo abraza por la espalda guiándolo con el movimiento de su cuerpo

_**Faut savoir le recevoir **_

_**Nous on a une chance **_

_**Depuis que l'on est ensemble **_

_**Sans se demander quoi faire **_

_**Faut laisser le temps faire**_

_**(Mike) Aimer d'Amour, c'est aimer comme moi je t'aime... **_

Le canta al oído haciendo sonreír a su amigo, de lo que no se dan cuenta es que algunos de los chicos ha visto su despliegue de sensualidad y hay uno en especial que no esta muy contento con lo que ve.

- Primero el beso y ahora esto – dice Finn en voz tan alta que hace voltear a Mike y Kurt

- ¿Qué beso? – pregunta Mercedes mirando directamente a Finn y luego a Kurt con enojo preguntándose porque no le había contado nada

- Aaaaahhhhhh… - Finn se golpea mentalmente

- ¡Kurt! – dice Noah mirándolo fijamente sonriendo ante su bochorno

- ¿Cuándo aprendiste francés? – pregunta Santana aliviando la tensión que no sabían se había formado

- Mike me enseño – dice mirando al mencionado pero este esta mirando a Rachel quien aun tiene la cadena con el dije de mariposa en el cuello – ¡Oh no! – dice casi como un grito al darse cuenta que de la persona que hablaban es Rachel – no puede ser – dice echándose aire con sus manos

- Rachel es tu… - grita Kurt haciendo que Mike le tape la boca con la mano

- Es un secreto – dice a su oído asustado

- Esta bien quiero ir de compras este fin de semana – dice con un sonrisa todos miran con sorpresa la familiaridad con la que se tratan

- ¿En serio? – pregunta sin percatarse que su rostro esta muy cerca del otro chico, Sam entra al salón mirándolos sorprendido

- ¿Ustedes andan o que? – grita Puck sorprendiendo a todos pero solo logrando que Kurt y Mike se rían

- Porque están todos aquí parados vayan a sentarse antes… – dice rápidamente Rachel molesta haciendo que lo demás se sienten es sus lugares y dejen la puerta libre

- ¿Kurt beso a Mike? – dice Sam divertido interrumpiendo a Rachel quien mira a Mike con una sonrisa que no le gusta para nada al chico

- ¡Sam! – Mercedes lo golpea levemente con su mano

- Estas celosa Rachel – dice Mike levantándose de su lugar acercándosele – anoche parecías muy feliz de verme – su voz es suave pero llena de enojo

- ¿Anoche? – pregunta Finn sorprendido por las palabras de Mike – estuvieron juntos ayer ¿Por qué? – pregunta Finn aunque sabe que todos se hicieron esa pregunta

- Los padres de este niño mimado son amigos de mis padres y ellos los invitaron como acaban de llegar a la ciudad – miente haciendo que Mike se ría

- Rachel tu yo sabemos que… – comienza Mike sin borrar la sonrisa de la boca

- ¿Quién te crees que eres? – grita Rachel callándolo antes que revele lo que con mucho trabajo ha estado ocultando sin importarle que los demás los vean confundidos

- Tu prometido – dice a su oído Mike tomándola del brazo para que no se le escape

- ¿Qué sucede chicos? – pegunta Mr. Schuester entrando al salón dándose cuenta que todas las miradas están sobre Mike y Rachel

- Nada profesor – contesta rápidamente Mike imperturbable con nunca lo hubieran visto – voy a dejar la clase, ha sido un placer conocerlos – hace una reverencia – y tu vienes conmigo – dice a Rachel jalándola del brazo aun a pesar de sus protestas

- ¿Qué fue lo que…? – pregunta Mr. Schuester al verlos salir del salón

- No tengo idea – dice Kurt tomando asiento haciendo de cuenta que no sabe de lo que habla

Mike sale de la escuela muy molesto llevándose a rastras a una escandalizada Rachel, quien no para de hablar hasta que llegan a casa del chico

- ¿Cómo te atreves? – grita molesta mientras el chico la arroja sobre el sillón

- Sabes que tengo derecho a mucho mas que tu mano – dicen colocándose encima evitando que se mueva, paralizándola ante sus intenciones o las que cree son sus intenciones

- Mike deja a esa pobre chica en paz – escucha la voz de su madre desde la cocina – le avisare a los Berry que ya estas aquí querida – se asoma - ¡MICHAEL! ¿Qué haces? – pregunta su madre escandalizada al verlo encima de la chica – compórtate – es lo ultimo que dice al verlo levantarse sentándose en otro de los sillones resoplando

No tienen que esperar mucho los padres de Rachel llegan unos minutos después y a ellos los mandan al sótano junto con su hermana menor a que se entretengan en otra cosa. Mike se pone a hacer ejercicio mientras Rachel platica animadamente con su hermanita lo que lo sorprende porque se comporta muy diferente que con el. A veces Rachel mira hacia donde esta Mike no es un chico mal parecido puede verlo pero porque tenia que ser tan insufrible.

Los tres ya están deseosos de saber que es lo que sus padres decidieron pero la plática no parece tener fin, tres horas después es la madre de Mike quien baja por ellos.

- Rachel querida tus padres te explicaran todo – dice a la chica indicándole que suba – Mike – comienza al ver a la chica salir del sótano – te quedaras a vivir en Lima con Rachel y la trataras de forma correcta no como hoy, el compromiso no se rompe – es lo único que dice subiendo las escaleras de regreso a la sala

Cuando el fin de semana llega Mike tiene que cancelar sus planes con Kurt ya que se debe mudar a una casa que sus padres les han comprado aunque no los tiene muy contentos ninguno se queja ya que están bajo las miradas curiosas de sus padres. Cuando terminan de llevar sus cosas están solos en casa y no tienen ni la más mínima idea de que es lo que deberían decir.

- Mañana te llevare a la escuela – dice a la chica mientras revisa la cocina verificando que nada importante les falte

- Yo puedo manejar de ida y regreso – le sugiere Rachel sin mirarlo

- Si así lo quieres, solo que algunos días tendría que llevarte para hacer algunas diligencias – el tampoco la mira porque no quiere empezar a pelear o gritar – mañana te llevare, porque no ves que es lo… como quisieras… es… - esta muy nervioso

- Hare un lista de compras – dice saliendo de la cocina recorriendo la casa viendo que es lo que les falta que para su gusto es muy grande para ellos dos tiene cuatro habitaciones, tres baños, en el sótano esta el gimnasio, sala comedor, una cocina gigantesca. cochera, jardín y piscina

Recorre la casa anotando solo lo indispensable después se ocuparan que parezca como un hogar.

Piden comida a domicilio, la casa esta muy silenciosa, la cena pasa rápido y cada uno se va a su respetiva habitación pensando en lo que el futuro les traerá y si no estarán equivocados sus padres al dejarlos solos. Lo único que los padres de Rachel le dijeron fue "El compromiso no se cancela, de ahora en adelante vivirás con Michael" y ahí estaban mañana comenzaría realmente su convivencia, estaba asustada; ese sentimiento no la dejaría dormir. Tal como lo predijo Rachel apenas si durmió, cansada se levanta comenzando su rutina matutina antes de ir a la escuela siendo sorprendida por el marcado cuerpo de su prometido salido de la ducha solo envuelto en una toalla.

- El baño de mi habitación no tenia agua caliente – dice Rachel desviando la mirada

- Hare que lo arreglen hoy – sonríe al verla incomoda, para después ir a su habitación

- Tienes un tatuaje – Rachel mira dos columnas cortas con escritura japonesa en su omoplato

- Shiraume ni akaru yo bakari to narinikeri – dice sin mirarla – Últimamente las noches amanecen blancas como la flor del ciruelo – le traduce sintiéndose extraño al sentir su mirada fija – llegaras tarde – le advierte metiéndose en su habitación

Como se lo dice ella apresura el paso cuando termina se sorprende al ver que el desayuno esta listo y antes de que se le haga tarde Mike ya esta en el auto esperando por ella.

- Llámame cuando salgas, iremos a comprar algunas cosas para la casa o ¿quieres contratar a alguien? – pregunta mirándola estacionándose en la entrada de la escuela

- No esta bien – contesta mirando por el retrovisor para ver si no viene alguien conocido – creo que olvide el celular – dice después de buscar en su bolsa

- Toma el mio háblame al tuyo – siguiere entregándole su teléfono

Ella se baja yendo directo a la escuela, al menos parecía ser que juzgo mal al chico lo que le recordaba lo dicho en la cena de su cumpleaños "No me conoces lo suficiente" pudiera ser que tenia razón pero al menos por ahora mantendría en secreto que el estaba en lo correcto.

La escuela paso muy rápido para su gusto la hora de la salida se acercaba y estaba aterrada de tener de nuevo que pasar otro día con el chico con silencios incomodos aunque traer un amigo a casa no era una opción aun no sabia si quería decirles sobre su compromiso. Como el se lo pidió al terminar en el club glee lo llama.

Finn mira a Rachel a lo lejos ha estado mandándole mensajes todo el día, ella no ha contestado ninguno de ellos y ahí esta hablando por teléfono. Lo peor de todo es que desde su cumpleaños no han hablado ni una sola vez y de eso hace ya cuatro días.

- Rachel esta muy seria – advierte Puck mirándola con interés – tiene que ver con Mike – mira a Finn que solo de escuchar el nombre hace una mueca enojado

- Solo estas inventando – se mete a la platica Kurt restándole importancia al comentario de Puck, dándose cuenta que no solo ellos la miran también sus demás compañeros cuando su celular suena con un melodía poco común para ella

- Esta muy rara - comienza Mercedes al ver lo tensa que se ha puesto para después salir corriendo

Como se lo dice Mike la espera en la salida, sube al auto y juntos van a comprar las diferentes cosas que les hace falta en la casa, llegado el momento se detienen a comer algo.

- ¿Qué hiciste hoy? – pregunta Rachel tratando de hacer conversación

- ¿De verdad quieres saber? – contesta con un pregunta sorprendido ante su interés

- Si – responde muy segura

- Bien, establecí un horario para estudiar en casa, trate hacer mas funcional la cocina así que salí a comprar algunas cosas – mira a la chica sonreír lo que hace le sentir mariposas en el estomago – perdí tu llamada mientras recogía el desastre que había hecho – el aire entre ellos se siente mas ligero cuando los dos se ríen

Mientras siguen en sus compras sin querer se topan con Kurt que al parecer no viene solo lo que complica las cosas por que estaba seguro que Rachel no quería decirles que estaban comprometidos y mucho menos que vivían juntos así que pronto tendría que idear un pretexto.

* * *

**Shiraume ni akaru yo bakari to narinikeri es un poema de Yosa Buson.**


	3. Chapter 3

Para Rachel si que era malo haberse topado con Kurt mas al saber que venía acompañado de Finn, Sam y Puck que por el momento estaban ocupados no tenia idea donde.

- Es una sorpresa verlos – dice Kurt mirando las bolsas de compras de los chicos – será mejor que corran si no quieren que alguien los vea – mira a Mike por la noche lo llamara para preguntar mas del asunto

Mike la toma de la mano y comienza a correr hacia el auto aunque accidentalmente se topa con Puck – lo siento amigo tengo algo de prisa – dice intentando ocultar a Rachel tras las bolsas de compras

- Mike espera – grita Puck pero esta ya se ha ido

Llegan al auto muy agitados - ¿Crees que nos vio? – pregunta antes de subirse al auto

- No estoy seguro – contesta sinceramente subiendo al auto

- Mañana no iré a la escuela y terminaremos las compras – dice Rachel al subir al auto sorprendiendo a Mike que de nuevo ve otra faceta de la chica

Al llegar a casa solo dejan las compras en la entrada para irse cada uno a su habitación, Mike esta recostado sobre su cama cuando tocan a su puerta, sin que diga nada Rachel entra con su teléfono en mano

- Es Kurt – dice ella dándole su teléfono

- Gracias – le dice al verla salir de su habitación – Kurt no te voy a contar nada – le advierte aunque sabe que el chico es bastante intuitivo y puede tener una idea de lo que sucede

- Finn ha estado como loco tratando de localizar a Rachel fue a su casa, lo bueno es que no había nadie – suena muy estresado – tienen que inventar una buena historia si no quieren que los descubran – otra cosa espero con ansias nuestro día de compras – dice divertido

- ¿De que hablas? – pregunta haciéndose el loco

- Tu te puedes hacer el tonto pero… – dice riendo pero se calla al escuchar un grito -¿Qué fue eso? – pregunta preocupado

- No hay luz, te hablo al rato – dice colgándole saliendo al pasillo para entrar a la habitación de Rachel - ¿Estas bien? – pregunta a la chica que corre a abrazarlo

- Solo quédate hasta que regrese la luz – le pide llevándolo a la cama donde se acomodan

- Kurt no se sorprendió cuando conteste el teléfono – comienza sintiéndose mas segura al tener a alguien cerca

- Le dije porque me había mudado a Lima, lo demás los dedujo solo – trata de mirarla pero esta muy oscuro al parecer fue un apagón general – Finn ha estado llamándote todo el día – le entrega su teléfono

- 10 mensajes recibidos – dice mirando la pantalla que es la única fuente de luz – amo a Finn, no quiero dejarlo pero… - comienza mirado a Mike que esta mirando al techo

- Nos ocuparemos de nuestro compromiso después – la interrumpe mientras siente su mirada sobre el

- Al perecer la luz no volverá – Rachel se acomoda en la cama sin dejar que la luz del celular se apague

Sin quererlo Mike se queda dormido, Rachel toma su celular contestando varios de los mensajes de Finn quien al ver el mensaje llama a la chica.

- ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué no haz estado ignorándome? – pregunta molesto

- Olvide el celular en casa y mi padre me presto el suyo, no sabia que me habías marcado – dice en voz baja para no despertar a Mike

- ¿Apenas llegaste a casa? – pregunta sorprendido sin embargo su respuesta apenas si se escucha - ¿Por qué susurras? – la cuestiona

- Me duele la garganta por eso no iré a la escuela mañana – le cambia el tema esperando que deje de preguntarle cosas que no sabe como responder

- Iré a verte – dice haciendo que Rachel entre en pánico

- No es necesario, mis padres estarán aquí – intenta disuadirlo

- Como sea, nos vemos cuando puedas – le cuelga molesto Finn

Rachel suspira tenia que decirle lo de su compromiso antes que todo se le saliera de las manos pero no estaba lista para dejar ir a Finn porque lo conocía bien y de algo si estaba segura no le gustaría para nada que viviera bajo el mismo techo que Mike. Se duerme dejando que esos pensamientos la atormenten.

El primero en despertar es Mike que siente la mano de la chica sobre su pecho era tonto no admitir que estaba comenzando a sentirse atraído por Rachel y sinceramente no estaba muy contento con el descubrimiento, porque mientras el se enamoraba de ella; ella seguía muy enamorada de Finn.

Rachel despertó al sentir a Mike levantarse miro la hora, aun era temprano sin muchos ánimos se levanta bajando a la cocina en busca de algo para tomar para ver a Mike bajando con ropa deportiva – iré a correr, regresare pronto – dice dándole un beso en la mejilla dejándola sorprendida cuando sale de su asombro cambia su rutina diaria para que cuando Mike vuelva el desayuno este listo.

Una semana en convivencia les ha ayudado al menos para conocerse un poco mas, Rachel al fin ha decidido que les dirá a los del club su nueva situación en un parrillada que organizaran en la casa. Así que comienza a repartir las invitaciones sabiendo que muchos le mencionaran que la dirección esta incorrecta a lo que ella solo les informa que ese es su nueva dirección.

Cuando el día llega los nervios se hacen presentes se pasa la mañana arreglado la casa, revisando una y otra vez que todo este listo.

- Todo esta listo Rachel – dice Mike deteniéndola antes que revise por séptima vez la mesa de los bocadillos

- Ok, yo los recibiré y tu… - comienza tronándose los dedos

- Estaré afuera – la interrumpe al saberse de memoria después de que se lo haya repetido desde la noche de ayer

- Ya llegaron – corre al escuchar el timbre

Uno a uno llegan sus compañeros del club sorprendiéndose al ver a Mike cuando son pasados hacia el jardín trasero.

- Bien ya que están todos – comienza Rachel respirando hondo

- Primero comamos no les parece – la interrumpe Mike captando la atención de todos – ayúdame Kurt – pide a su amigo que solo le sonríe

La parrillada comienza con todos divirtiéndose a lo grande, es cuando todos parecen mas relajados que Mike les habla – como se habrán dado cuenta esta reunión fue para informales lo que… - mira a Rachel ella solo asiente con la cabeza – desde hace mas de una semana Rachel y yo… – todos los mirando tratando de averiguar que es lo que esta pasando – nuestros padres hicieron un pacto; ellos nos comprometieron es por eso que Rachel y yo ahora vivimos juntos en esta casa – mira a su alrededor los ha dejado sin palabras

- Pensé que nunca lo dirían – dice Kurt siendo el primero en hablar sonriéndole a la pareja

- Fue idea de Rachel – contesta Mike mirando como ella solo ve a Finn que parece estar aun procesando lo que les han dicho pero al entender lo que le han dicho sale de la casa sin detenerse a pesar de la suplicas de la chica – Kurt – deja a cargo a su amigo mientras el va a ver que Rachel se encuentre bien aunque no es necesario ella regresa como si nada le hubiera pasado

Los días pasan y las cosas entre ellos mejora con los días, lo que sorprende mucho a Mike hasta sus padres quienes están de visita.

- Es sorprendente el cambio en la actitud de Rachel – dice la madre de Mike, Julia a Leroy

- Sabia que habíamos tomado una buena decisión – le contesta el al verlos en el jardín Mike le lee a Rachel mientras ella esta recostada en su regazo

Un mes es el que pasa de la visita de la madre de Mike, le sorprende mucho la forma en que en poco tiempo se han acoplado a estar juntos, su rutina comienza con el desayuno preparado por Mike, Rachel se va a la escuela al regresar la comida ya esta lista, deberes escolares o en la casa, clases extras algunos días y los fines de semana salidas con amigos ya sean del club glee o de clases externas.

Justamente una semana después de la partida de su madre las cosas para Mike se tornan de cabeza, al llegar a casa antes de lo previsto de una de sus clases de baile que fue cancelada escucha voces en la habitación de Rachel, se acerca a la puerta.

_**(Lady Antebellum - Just A Kiss)**__  
__**…Caught up in your smile**_

_**I've never opened up to anyone**_  
_**So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms**_  
_**We don't need to rush this**_  
_**Let's just take it slow**_

Mike sabe muy bien de quien es la otra voz, se sentía engañado Rachel no había dejado de ver a Fiinn; lentamente abrió la puerta, no sabia porque deseaba ver lo que sucedía dentro.

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight**_

Estaban acostados en una cama revuelta abrazados, Rachel miraba a Finn de una forma que nunca lo había mirado a él, era una mujer enamorada cantándole a la persona que amaba.

_**I know that if we give this a little time  
It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find  
It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right**_

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**_  
_**Just a touch of the fire burning so bright**_  
_**No I don't want to mess this thing up**_  
_**I don't want to push too far …**_

No necesitaba escuchar más cerro la puerta con sumo cuidado y se fue, mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo una melodía comenzó en su cabeza.

_**(Pet shop boys - Can You Forgive Her?)**__  
_

…_**You're in love, and it feels like shame**_

_**Because she's gone and made a fool of you in public again**_

_**You're in love, and it feels like pain**_

_**Because you know there's too much truth in everything she claims**_

_**So ask yourself now: Can you forgive her**_

_**If she wants you to?**_

_**Ask yourself: Can you even deliver**_

_**What she demands of you?**_

Sentía que todos a su alrededor lo miraban como si supieran lo que le pasaba.

_**You drift into the strangest dreams**_

_**Of youthful follies and changing teams**_

_**Admit you're wrong, oh, no, not yet**_

_**Then you wake up and remember that you can't forget**_

_**She's made you some kind of laughing stock**_

_**Because you dance to disco, and you don't like rock**_

_**She'd make fun of you, and even in bed**_

_**Said she was gonna go and get herself a real man instead**_

_**So ask yourself now: Can you forgive her**_

_**If she begs you to?**_

_**Ask yourself: Can you even deliver**_

_**What she demands of you?**_

_**Or do you want revenge?**_

_**But that's childish, so childish!**_

_**(But that's childish, so childish!)**_

La cabeza le daba vueltas, esa canción lo abrumaba; que es lo que deseaba de verdad.

_**Remember when you were more easily led**_

_**Behind the cricket pavilion and the bicycle shed**_

_**Trembling as your dreams came true**_

_**You looked right into those blue eyes and knew**_

_**It was love, and now you can't pretend**_

_**You've forgotten all the promises of that first friend**_

_**It's bad enough, she knows how you feel**_

_**But she's not prepared to share you with the memory**_

Sin pensarlo camino de regreso a casa y sin quererlo los vio despedirse de un beso en los labios.

_**So ask yourself now: Can you forgive her**_

_**If she begs you to?**_

_**Ask yourself: Can you even deliver**_

_**What she demands of you?**_

_**Ask yourself now: Can you forgive her**_

_**If she begs you to?**_

_**And ask yourself: Can you even deliver**_

_**What she demands of you?**_

_**Or do you want revenge?**_

_**But that's childish, so childish! **__**You could do anything **_

Mirándola meterse en la casa de nuevo sabia que aunque quisiera no diría nada haría de cuenta que nada había pasado.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel se había percatado que algo le sucedía a Mike estaba mas callado de lo normal pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre lejos de la casa, también estaba la carta recibida de una de la mejores escuelas de danza del país aunque para ella era un alivio que llegara tan tarde a la casa podía estar mas tiempo con Finn sin que el se diera cuenta.

El cumpleaños de Mike se acercaba Rachel planeaba una fiesta sorpresa junto con Kurt que al igual que ella había notado que algo le pasaba al chico pero al preguntarle el no había contestado nada solo se había hecho el loco aunque sabían muy bien que había estado hablando con Astrid y Renan que le habían confirmado su asistencia a la fiesta.

Cuando el día llego Mike se quedo sorprendido al ver la fiesta que le habían organizado pero al verlo a la cara no estaba nada feliz, desde que había llegado había estado hablando con Renan en el jardín trasero.

- ¿Sabes que le sucede? – pregunta Kurt a Astrid que se había parado a tomar un bocadillo

- No, solo habla con mi hermano – le contesta sinceramente mirando hacia el jardín donde parece que Renan esta sermoneándolo – pero tiene que ver con Rachel eso es mas que obvio – mira a la chica que esta sentada junto a Finn platicando animadamente

- Eso creía – Kurt mira al mismo lugar que ella sabiendo muy bien que su amigo no esta ciego y ve perfectamente que el amor entre su hermanastro y Rachel no esta terminado

Típico del club glee alguien siguiere hacer karaoke, unos minutos después todos cantan animadamente, alrededor del ya incorporado cumpleañero que sonríe por primera vez desde que llegaron. Después de muchas suplicas hacen que Mike cante la primera canción que sale.

_**(Camila - De mí) **_

_**Nunca había sentido algo así,**_

_**la vida me mantuvo siempre en paz,**_

_**llegaste a abrir las puertas del dolor**_

_**y a regalar la soledad.**_

_**Tu piel envenenó mi corazón,**_

_**dejándome en completa oscuridad**_

_**y así en lugar de olvidarte yo,**_

_**te fui queriendo mucho más.**_

_**Y ahora estás aquí.**_

_**Viéndome sufrir.**_

_**Dime, ¿cómo debo hacer**_

_**para olvidarme de tus besos**_

_**y sacarte para siempre de mi?**_

_**De mi... De mi... De mi...**_

No conocía la canción y tenia mucho que ver con lo que sentía, sin poder ocultarlo mira a Rachel dejando salir los sentimientos que había estado guardando. Haciéndole saber que por mas que lo oculte no puede engañarlo mas.

_**Lo supe en el momento en que te vi,**_

_**quererte iba a dolerme de verdad,**_

_**pero volví a mirarte y comprendí,**_

_**que iría contigo hasta el final.**_

_**Y ahora estás aquí.**_

_**Viéndome sufrir.**_

_**Dime, ¿cómo debo hacer**_

_**para olvidarme de tus besos**_

_**y borrar tu nombre de mi?**_

_**De mi... De mi... De mi...**_

Sus ojos no se separan de Rachel, ella simplemente lo miraba con lastima, entonces supo que callarse había sido un error ahora debía corregirlo antes que hiciera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

_**Intente alejarme.**_

_**No pensarte más, no pensarte más.**_

_**Me dolió entregarme,**_

_**como nunca... lo hice jamás.**_

Su voz era un susurro, dejo de mirar a Rachel, molesto consigo mismo avienta el micrófono dejando a los invitados en silencio sin entender del todo lo que ha pasado viendo como Rachel va tras el.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – pregunta Rachel refiriéndose Finn

- De que hubiera servido, no lo dejarías por mi – dice dándole la espalda mirando hacia la piscina avergonzado de su comportamiento

- Lo siento, había estado buscando el momento indicado para decirte – le habla Rachel tomándolo del brazo volteándolo haciéndolo que la mire sin lograrlo

- Me engañaste, me entregaste algo que pensé que era preciado y resulto ser sola la forma de poder esta con Finn – se queda callado un momento – quería que la primera vez fuera grandiosa porque pensé que… ¿Por qué tuvimos sexo? – dice muy cerca mirándola fijamente

- Es… mis padres siempre dijeron que mi prometido debía ser el primero y yo… - le cuenta la verdad desviando su mirada al tenerlo tan cerca

- Quería seguirte a donde fueras, entrene día y noche para entrar a esa escuela de baile para poder estar cerca de ti, apoyarte con tu sueño – se aleja de ella cambiando el tema

- No te pedí que lo hicieras – le contesta cuando el le da la espalda mirándolo tensarse ante su respuesta

- No tenias que hacerlo tu sueño era importante – vuelve a mirarla – tenia la estúpida creencia que si te apoyaba tu… - se queda callado respira hondo para después morderse el labio inferior

- Te aceptaron – es lo único que se le ocurre decir a Rachel quien mira hacia el interior de la casa Kurt y Astrid han distraído a todos con algún juego

- Al carajo – grita llamando la atención de los invitados – tu y Finn pueden revolcarse lo que deseen – se acerca diciéndole en voz baja llena de rabia – estoy cansado de ti y tus escusas, solo debiste decirme una cosa "NO TE AMARÉ NUNCA" – levanta la voz tomando fuertemente a Rachel de los brazos haciendo que sus miradas no se desconecten – tu lastima solo me enfurece mas – la suelta muy molesto

Vuelve a entrar a la casa haciendo que lo miren mientras atraviesa para salir, seguido por Renan.

- Va hacer una tontería – mira con desaprobación al ver tal despliegue de inmadurez de su parte – ¿Qué paso? – pregunta mirando a su hermano entrar unos minutos después con sangre en la nariz

Tomo la moto que rente y se fue – contesta conteniendo la sangre con una servilleta – debo llamar a la compañía para que rastren el GPS – dice yendo hacia el teléfono preocupando a su hermana

Al poco tiempo les dicen donde esta la moto pero Mike no esta ahí solo la ha dejado ahí, en un lugar lleno de bares a los cuales no pueden entrar, por suerte Kurt y Blaine tienen sus identificaciones falsas lo malo es que en los lugares que los buscan el no esta, sin mas remedio se dirigen de regreso a la casa a esperarlo cuando Rachel lo ve en un local de tatuajes.

- Lo encontré – dice muy emocionada a los chicos quienes mira hacia donde señala

- Porque no van a casa Kurt y yo lo llevaremos – sugiere Renan al saber que si ve a Rachel ahora no querrá regresar con ellos por las buenas

No tienen que esperar mucho para que salga y ponga una cara de disgusto al verlos esperándolo – no necesito niñeras – dice pasando a lado de ellos

- ¿Que te hiciste ahora? – pregunta Renan siguiéndolo haciéndolo que se detenga

- 失恋 shitsuren (corazón roto) 冷酷 reikoku (corazón de piedra) – dice quitándose la gasa sobre su musculo deltoide derecho donde la piel se ha enrojecido: el primero shitsuren con tinta roja y a lado reikoku con tinta azul por lo que se ve están bien hechos, los colores y los detalles son buenos pareciera como si los hubieran pintando con un pincel

- Ya tenias pensado ponerte otro – dice Renan sabiendo que no se hubiera dejado tatuar por cualquiera - ¿Qué ibas a tatuarte? Porque estoy seguro que no era eso – señala su brazo haciendo que este lo vuelva a cubrir

- Una estupidez te lo aseguro – contesta siguiendo su camino dejando que ellos lo sigan

- ¿Estuviste bebiendo? – pregunta Kurt viéndolo tambalearse

- Solo un poco de ron – contesta con sinceridad lo que les sorprende – quería aclarar mi mente, pensar con claridad – lo mira con una sonrisa picara mostrándoles la botella de ron a la cual le da un trago terminándose la botella – creo que necesitamos otra – les dice tropezándose al bajar la banqueta rumbo a la tienda

- Espera aquí yo iré – le dice Kurt dejando a Renan con la boca abierta

Kurt regresa con la botella en sus manos – si la quieres debemos ir a un lugar mas privado – dice caminando al frente llevándolo de regreso a su casa

Sin rechistar camina algunas veces tropezando dándole ataques de risa, Renan los sigue de cerca aun molesto con Kurt aunque no dice nada cuando suben a un taxi que los deja en la casa que ahora esta vacía Rachel se fue con sus padres por petición de Kurt. Mike se sienta en el sillón estirando la mano para recibir la botella que Kurt le entrega sin problema.

- No deberíamos dejarlo beber mas – dice molesto Renan mirando a Mike tomar tragos largos

- Saben fui idiota – comienza riendo tristemente – todos estos años espere conocerla, soñé con ella muchas veces y ahora que mi corazón late como loco por ella… - no dice mas solo se empina la botella dejando que el licor le raspe la garganta

- Basta Mike – dice Renan arrebatándole la botella

- Estoy enamorado de ella – mira a Renan – cantemos algo – siguiere levantándose cayendo al suelo riéndose

- Yo pondré algo – dice Kurt encendiendo la música

- Mi botella – le pide a Renan desde el suelo, este se la da sin muchos ánimos

Después de varias canciones y risas enloquecidas, el silencio se hace presente – repítela – dice de repente a Kurt que esta parado frente a el, como le pide la canción comienza de nuevo

_**(Carla Morrison – Déjenme llorar) **_

_**He estado recordando los momentos que te di,**_

_**cuántos tu me diste y porque ahora estoy aquí,**_

_**sentada en el suelo pensando que te quiero,**_

_**que te quise tanto, y que tu amor me es necesario**_

_**Déjenme llorar quiero sacarlo de mi pecho,**_

_**con mi llanto apagar este fuego que arde adentro,**_

_**Déjenme llorar quiero despedirme en silencio,**_

_**hacer mi mente razonar que para esto no hay remedio...**_

- No quiero sentir nada de esto – le dice a los chicos sintiendo como la letra de la canción se le mete a la cabeza a pesar de estar adormecida logra comprender

_**Fueron tan bellos encuentros... amarnos sin miedo,**_

_**eres tu la noche y yo tu sueño, tu mi cuenta cuentos,**_

_**te olvidare te lo juro, lo siento,**_

_**tu amor me hace daño,**_

_**y esto no puedes ya arreglarlo,**_

_**Pero amor como el mío no hallarás por ahí,**_

_**porque este amor apuesta hasta por mi...**_

- Me voy a mi habitación – se levanta con mucho trabajo, tambaleándose va hacia su habitación seguido de cerca por Renan quien lo mira recostarse sobre su cama – que pésimo cumpleaños – dice muy bajo para después caer dormido profundamente

- Nunca había visto esa fase – dice Renan cansado sentándose en el sillón al igual que Kurt

- Rachel ya viene de regreso y a decir la verdad no quiero quedarme a ver el desenlace de este drama – mira a Renan quien tampoco parece cómodo con la idea de lo que la mañana depara

Cuando la mañana llega Mike despierta no sintiéndose tan mal a pesar de la enorme cantidad de alcohol que ingirió, desde ayer por la noche sabia que hacer miro su reloj eran las once de la mañana.

Renan y Kurt seguían en la casa cuando escucharon ruidos en la habitación de Mike, esperaron pero no salió de la habitación. Rachel también se prepara para la confrontación que venia pero no fue hasta dos horas después que salió de su habitación con sus maletas listas.

- En unos minutos llegara mi taxi, lamento lo de ayer Rachel – comienza pero no puede mirarla a los ojos – deje algo para ti en mi habitación – escucha el timbre indicándole que el taxi ha llegado – después hablare con ustedes – mira a Kurt y Renan

- ¿Y Julliard? – pregunta Rachel entregándole la carta de aceptación

- No dice mas solo deja caer la carta saliendo con sus maletas. Al ir a su habitación ver el regalo que le dejo hay una pequeña caja con una nota "No lo necesito lo que hagas con el es tu decisión" abre la caja es un anillo que combina a la perfección con su collar, una mariposa con pequeñas piedras color azul, lo toma sabe muy bien que es el anillo de compromiso, quiere regresarlo pero Mike ha desapareciendo al menos para ella aunque ha preguntado a Kurt este afirma no saber nada pero esta segura que los ha escuchado hablar. Sin más remedio lo resguarda en su alhajero.


	5. Chapter 5

Hacia ya tres años que Rachel no veía a Mike, estaba muy feliz en Nueva York junto a su nuevo novio además que NYADA era tal y como se lo había imaginado, se podía decir que todo estaba saliendo perfecto al menos hasta esa mañana que recibió la noticia que la dejo muy sorprendida. Era del hospital informándole que su prometido estaba en la sala de emergencias.

Al llegar al hospital, llego con la recepcionista y pregunto por Mike, ella le pide a una de las enfermeras que le lleva hasta la camilla donde se encuentra, lo mira esta acostado mientras un medico le revisa la cabeza.

Sufrió una concusión, quiere decir un golpe en la cabeza leve – le dice el medico al ver a la chica – hicimos una resonancia magnética, todo parece normal, hay que mantenerlo vigilado 24 horas, si lo nota somnoliento, confuso, convulsiones, vómito repetitivo, movimientos oculares inusuales debilidad muscular en uno o en ambos lados, anomalías al caminar, debe ser vigilarlo mientras duerme y debe ser despertado cada 2-3 horas si no responde completamente, debe traerlo inmediatamente a urgencias – Rachel esta muy preocupada aunque dice que el golpe en la cabeza fue leve, Mike aun no se ha dado cuenta de su presencia – ya puede llevarse a su… - la mira

- Prometido – le informa ella con una sonrisa – Mike – dice acercándosele donde el esta recostado – vamos te llevare a casa – el la mira fijamente

- No esperaba que vinieras, según el medico me encuentro bien – se levanta – no es necesario que me vigiles vine con unos amigos y no estamos… - ella le pone un dedo en la boca haciendo que se calle

- Si no quieres ir a el departamento esta bien iremos a donde quieras pero estaré contigo – le dice muy convencida tomándolo de la mano guiándolo a la salida

Lo que no sabe es que el no estaba solo en emergencias, sus amigos estaban con el pero a ellos no los había dejado entrar ya que no eran familiares, ni contactos en caso de un accidente, cuando lo ven salir de la mano de un chica se sorprenden.

- Espera Mike – le grita Renan corriendo tras ellos deteniéndolos

- Renan – dice Rachel igual de sorprendida al ver al el mejor amigo de Mike acercárseles con rapidez

- Rachel, vaya que esto es una… - mira a la chica con detenimiento

- Voy a quedarme con Rachel solo esta noche, no hay porque preocuparse – le informa a Renan interrumpiéndolo antes que los demás lleguen hasta ellos. Sin mas toman un taxi dejando a sus amigos mirándolo irse – perdón Rachel pero no quería estar con ellos por el momento – la mira ella aun no le ha soltado la mano – si lo deseas puedes irte voy a vagar un poco por esta ciudad y después regresare al hotel para… - ella le sonríe lo que hace que Mike se calle

- No me iré, pasearemos juntos – lo mira con la misma intensidad que el

Le da indicaciones al chofer haciendo que los deje en el departamento de la chica, con algo de duda Mike la sigue, entran al lugar, ella le indica que se siente mientras se cambia. Mike inspecciona el lugar y ahí en la mesa esta el celular de Rachel, que comienza a sonar

- Puedes contestar – le grita Rachel desde su habitación

Toma el celular con cuidado mirando quien llama; es Brody que sin mal no recuerda por Kurt es el novio nuevo de Rachel, deja el celular en la mesa.

- ¿Qué hago aquí? – se pregunta llevándose las manos a la cabeza – Rachel sabes regresare al hotel yo… - comienza a decir mirándola salir solo con un pantalón y su sostén

- Te sientes mal – se le acerca rápidamente mirándolo directamente a los ojos

- Solo cansado – miente ya que no desea que ella sepa que el no ha podido sacarla de su cabeza, ni su corazón y su comportamiento hacia el no esta ayudando

- Si quieres puedes recostarte en mi cama, dormir un poco y después podría mostrarte algunos de mis lugares favoritos – le sugiere sin dejar de mirarlo preocupada

- Mejor salgamos a comer algo, no quiero dormir aun – deja de mirarla – porque temo que si cierro los ojos desaparezcas – dice en voz muy baja al verla meterse en su habitación

Pocos minutos después Rachel esta lista para partir, toma su celular de la mesa escribe algo para guardarlo en la bolsa de su pantalón. Caminan por la calle con la chica hablando de su experiencia en Nueva York y Mike solo escuchando con atención cada palabra que sale de su boca.

Las horas se le pasan volando, si le preguntaran donde estuvo todo ese tiempo solo podría contestar; con Rachel, eso lo tenia perturbado ya que según el ya la había superado aunque si era sincero con el mismo eso era solo una mentira de las tantas que se decía.

- Debo regresar al hotel – le dice mirando hacia otro lado

- Iré contigo – esa es su simple respuesta

Llegan al hotel del chico sin que lo espere dos de sus amigas están en la sala de espera con cara de sueño, al verlo lo saludan, van hacia ellas con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué hacen? – pregunta sentándose a lado de una de ellas

- Reva, esta en la cama con un chico que conoció en un bar – contesta una de ellas torciendo la boca – ella siempre es la suertuda con los hombres – dice indignada - en una ciudad de chicos lindos estamos solas – señala a su amiga a lado de Mike

- Habla por ti yo no vine buscando… - contesta la chica a lado de Mike

- Si, porque solo piensas en Mike – dice haciendo que su amiga se sonroje

Rachel que hasta el momento estaba tomando su distancia se acerca a Mike y se sienta a su lado haciendo que la chica frente a ella la mire fijamente, mientras la otra mira al piso – chicas ella es Rachel – la presenta Mike llamando la atención de la chica a su lado – ella es Lina – señala a la chica frente a ella que no es muy atractiva – y ella es Clío – a comparación de la otra chica esta es muy hermosa

- Tu también encontraste… - comienza Mila mirando con una sonrisa picara

- No – la interrumpe rápidamente Mike – asistíamos al mismo club, canto, baile, esas cosas – dice restándole importancia

- Lina, Clío – escuchan a alguien llamarlas – tuve el mejor sexo por el momento de mi vida – dice sentándose en la piernas de Lina con una cara soñadora

- ¿Dónde esta el hombre? – pregunta sacándola de sus pensamientos mirando a Mike y su acompañante

- Pensé que estabas en… ahí viene – se levanta rápidamente dándole un beso, Mike lo reconoce

Rachel ve que Mike se les ha quedado mirando, levantan la vista y la sorpresa es que su novio esta besándose intensamente con una chica que solo conoció hacia unas pocas horas cuando a ella le había dicho que se quedaría en su casa.

- ¡Reva! – se levanta Mike molesto separando a su amiga – no mereces el… - siente una mano en el pecho que le pide que se tranquilice – Rachel – la mira pero ella solo toma con fuerza su mano.

_**(Jordin Sparks – Was I the only one) **_

_**When you told me that I was a star in the sky,**_

_**Baby I believed every word.**_

_**And you seemed so sincere, **_

_**It was perfectly clear,**_

_**Cause forever was all that I heard.**_

_**And every little kiss,**_

_**From your tender lips,**_

_**Couldn't been a lie.**_

_**I fell hard over head,**_

_**Without a safety net…**_

Rachel comienza a cantar mirando fijamente a Brody, sintiéndose traicionada pensando cuantas veces la había engañado cada vez que le cancelaba una cita.

_**Was I the only one who fell in love?**_

_**There never really was the two of us.**_

_**And maybe my all just wasn't good enough.**_

_**Was I the only one, only one, in love?**_

…_**And I don't understand, how I can feel this pain, and still be alive.**_

_**And all these broken dreams,**_

_**And all these memories,**_

_**Are killing me inside.**_

Todo lo que le decía eran mentiras que le creían niñas tontas como ella, las lágrimas comienzan a caer sin control haciendo que los presentes solo se queden mirando sin saber que hacer.

_**Was I the only one who fell in love?**_

_**There never really was the two of us.**_

_**And maybe my all just wasn't good enough.**_

_**Was I the only one, only one, **_

_**Tell me, what I'm supposed to do with all this love?**_

_**Baby, it was supposed to be the two of us.**_

_**Help me, cause I still don't want to believe…**_

Descargando su enojo lo abofetea con tanta fuerza que deja enrojecido su rostro, marcándole su mano, sin que tenga que decir nada Mike la lleva hasta su habitación donde no puede evitar descargar su rabia con las almohadas de la cama. Al final dejándose caer en el suelo - lo siento – le pide perdón mirándolo, el no parece entender porque se disculpa aunque ahora sabia lo que el había sentido al descubrir que lo engañaba – quiero olvidar solo por hoy lo que paso – dice mirándolo fijamente

Sin que le diga mas llama a servicio a la habitación y pide una botella de vino, cuando llega Rachel toma la botella, dándole grandes sorbos hasta terminar con ella. Comienza a reírse tirándose en la cama – aun recuerdo – dice indicándole que no se le ha subido ni lo mas mínimo aunque el sabe que eso no es verdad.

El alcohol comienza a hacer efecto, dice incoherencias acompañadas de risas imparables, las cosas comienzan a salirse de control cuando ella se desviste enfrente de él, intenta detenerla pero ella no entiende de razones; eso es lo ultimo que recuerda al menos Rachel, para Mike fue volver a caer bajo los encantos de su prometida que tenia bien en claro no olvidaba.

Rachel despierta sin sentir resaca que es algo extraño con la cantidad de alcohol que ingiriera ayer, mira a su lado Mike duerme plácidamente, sonríe hasta que recuerda lo que le dijera el doctor.

- ¡MIKE! – dice en tono alto sacudiéndolo pensando como pudo ser tan descuidada

- Fue un lindo sueño – dice aun adormilado aunque al abrir los ojos se da cuenta que nada de lo vivido fue una ilusión - ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunta al verla respirar aliviada volviéndose a recostar en la cama bostezando

- Yo… - no puede continuar las lagrimas empiezan a caer imparables – tengo el corazón roto y lo merezco… – dice entre suspiros dándole la espalda

- Nadie merece esto Rachel – le contesta obligándola a voltearse para que pueda mirarlo

- Lo siento tanto por lastimarte… - hace una pausa para limpiarse la nariz para poder hablar mejor, levantándose para tomar unos pañuelos, haciendo que el chico se levante también - no era mi intención, solo estaba molesta no tenia derecho a herirte – se arroja a sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerza, escucha como su corazón late con fuerza, una que la hace tranquilizarse al menos por el momento

Cuando esta mas tranquila se da cuenta que hay dos camas en la habitación – Mike ¿Por qué dormimos en la misma cama? – pregunta alejándose ligeramente

- Ayer no querías estar sola, me pediste quedarme a tu lado – le contesta a medias ya que la verdad no sabe aun como procesarla el

Lo toma de la mano y lo guía a la cama indicándole que se recueste a su lado lo abraza, Mike se queda dormido inmediatamente ella solo se queda unos minutos recostada con el, se levanta y va hacia el baño. Se desviste al mirarse al espejo puede notar unas marcas rojizas en su pechos, destellos de la noche anterior llegan a su mente de Mike intentando detenerla mientras ella se quitaba toda la ropa, el la había parado, una canción empezó en su cabeza, sin pensarlo mucho comienza a cantarla.

_**(Lily Allen – Back to the star)**_

…_**People seem to love you**_

_**They gravitate towards you**_

_**That's why I started to hate you so much**_

_**And I just completely ignored you**_

_**I don't know why I felt the need to keep it up for oh so long**_

_**It's all my fault I'm sorry you did absolutely nothing wrong**_

_**I don't know why I felt the need to drag it out for all these years**_

_**All the pain I've caused you**_

_**The constant flow of all the tears**_

_**Believe me when I say that I cannot apologize enough**_

_**When all you ever wanted from me was a token of my love**_

_**And if it's not too late**_

_**Could you please find it deep within your heart?**_

_**To try and go back go back to the start**_

_**Go back to the start**_

Lo mira fijamente y el la mira con la misma intensidad, su prometido se repite, se arrepentía de haberlo lastimado pero en ese momento no le habían importado hasta que lo miro a los ojos el ultimo día que se vieran hace tres años.

…_**This is not just a song**_

_**I intend to put these words into action**_

_**I hope that it sums up the way that I feel to your satisfaction**_

_**I don't know why I felt the need to keep it up for oh so long**_

_**It's all my fault I'm sorry you did absolutely nothing wrong**_

_**I don't know why I felt the need to drag it out for all these years**_

_**All the pain I've caused you**_

_**The constant flow of all the tears**_

_**Believe me when I say that I cannot apologize enough**_

_**When all you ever wanted from me was a token of my love**_

_**And if it's not too late**_

_**Could you please find it deep within your heart?**_

_**To try and go back go back to the start**_

_**Go back to the start **_

Ahora podían volver al principio, ella estaba muy decidida a intentar que su relación funcionara aunque el parecía no estar listo aun para perdonarle el hecho que le mintiera. Pero eso no importaba ella solo se le entregaría a él de ahora en adelante y eso era una promesa que se hacia.

Todo parecía un sueño, el se había resistido al principio pero ella logro nublar su razón, había sido placentero aunque el recuerdo lo guardaría al menos cuando las cosas entre ellos no fueran raras.

Al salir de baño se encuentra con Renan que procura no hacer ruido al recoger algunas de sus cosas – escuche lo que paso ayer – dice mirándola con la toalla enrollada en todo el cuerpo – las chicas pensaron que seria bueno que tuvieras esto – le da una muda de ropa – a la una iremos a comer, esperamos que nos acompañen – dice en voz muy baja llevándose sus cosas saliendo de la habitación.

Renan va a la habitación de sus amigas quienes los miran expectantes a que les cuente lo sucedido - ¿Qué? – dice al sentir su mirada fija

- Me siento mal por lo de su chico – comienza Reva al recordar la cara que había puesto al reconocerlo

- Renan tu debes de saberlo, ellos salían muy enserio en el pasado si ella es su contacto de emergencia – afirma la chica, el chico solo levanta los hombros en señal de desconocimiento

- Solo se que con ella aquí no tienes oportunidad – le dice a Clío quien solo baja la mirada

- Se supone que este viaje era para que nos conociéramos mejor y se termina mañana, nada paso mas allá de tomarnos de las manos – resopla frustrada

- Te lo dije – hablan las otras dos al mismo tiempo

Rachel y Mike están en la recepción cinco minutos antes de la una, Rachel esta algo incomoda con la ropa que le prestaron, leggins grises, con un blusón gris con rayas azules en el pecho, de maga larga y sus tenis.

- Te ves bien solo, olvidamos los zapatos – dice Reva reuniéndose con ellos – sobre lo de ayer de haber sabido que tenia novia yo no… - empieza mirándola avergonzada

- No es tu culpa – le asegura dándole una media sonrisa – gracias por la ropa – le da un pequeño abrazo

- Ya que llegaste iremos a comprar unos zapatos mas acordes a su ropa, los veremos en el restaurante – dice Mike tomándola de la mano saliendo rápidamente antes que Reva diga otra cosa

- No parece muy afectada por lo de su novio – dice Renan mirando por donde fue su amigo

- Lo esta – le contesta Reva reuniéndose con los demás

Al llegar al restaurante Mike les manda un mensaje diciéndoles que no ira, algo mas les ha surgido y los vera en el hotel. Renan lo mira entrar tiene esa mira que extraña en el rostro como cuando algo le preocupa pero no dice nada solo se dedica a hacer su maleta para meterse a la cama. Cuando la mañana llega les regresa la ropa a sus amigas y juntos se van al aeropuerto antes de subirse al avión Mike recibe un mensaje que lo hace sonreír levemente. No habla de lo que hizo ese día con nadie es como si no hubiera existido


	6. Chapter 6

Los años pasan, el cumpleaños numero 25 de Mike se acerca y para celebrarlo va a Londres a casa de Renan donde se realizará su fiesta de cumpleaños a lado de sus amigos, algunos que otros ex compañeros y su novia Clío que vive en Køge, Dinamarca con el, desde hace ya dos años. Cuando las personas comienzan a llegar a la fiesta se sorprenden de lo cambiado que esta Mike, es más coqueto y sociable, para Renan que mira como interactúa con sus invitados aun no puede creer que sea su amigo el chico tímido que conoció afuera de su casa hacia ya 10 años.

Kurt también asiste; ahora ya es miembro en y sigue saliendo con Blaine quien lo acompaña, además de Rachel que parece estar muy feliz de al fin reencontrarse con el. Cuando Mike los ve sonríe ampliamente hacia mucho tiempo no los había visto en persona, solo a través de la computadora en mensajes que posteaban en sus redes sociales – ¿Cómo estas? – pregunta a Kurt acercándosele, saludado a Blaine ignorando a Rachel por completo

- Bien, te ves fantástico – dice Kurt mirándolo de pies a cabeza, sonriendo al verlo reír ante su comentario

- Es hora de un show sorpresa – dice Astrid haciendo que apaguen las luces interrumpiendo su platica haciendo que presten atención a una chica en el escenario improvisado que se comienza a iluminar

Clío comienza a cantar haciendo que Mike sonría, Rachel lo mira y ve esa mirada especial que solo había visto cuando se vieron en la cena de su compromiso, una que se perdió y solo puedo volver a ver hace tres años cuando le hizo una promesa que sabia el ya no recordaba.

_**(Joss Stone – Love) **_

_**L is for the way you look at me **_

_**O is for the only one I see **_

_**V is very, very extraordinary **_

_**E is even more than anyone that you adore and **_

_**Love is all I can give to you **_

_**Love is more than just a game for two **_

_**Two in love can make it **_

_**Take my heart but please don't break it **_

_**Love was made for me and you **_

_**L is for the way you look at me **_

_**O is for the only one I see **_

_**V is very, very extraordinary **_

_**E is even more than anyone that you adore and…**_

Ya no necesitaba ver, ni escuchar más era obvio que no la quería ahí. – no se porque vine – se dice a si misma – Kurt regreso al hotel – se acerca para decirle al oído

- ¿Estas segura aun…? – comienza intentándole dar una razón por la que el no le habla

- Esta bien, creo que sabia que algo así pasaría no hay problema – le da un beso en la mejilla – una cosa mas – sin cuidado abre el regalo que traía para el, escribe algunas palabras – dáselo de acuerdo – le sonríe tristemente

- Rachel nos iremos contigo – sugiere al verla decaída

- No – se aleja antes que decida irse con ella

La canción termina Mike vuelve su atención a Kurt que aun mira el lugar por donde se fue Rachel – no podemos quedarnos – dice mordiéndose la uña del dedo medio

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta Mike intrigado

- Rachel se fue de regreso al hotel al ver que no la querías aquí – le contesta haciendo que respire hondo

- Iré por ella – dice sorprendiendo a los chicos que solo lo miran extrañados

Como les dice se va de su propia fiesta para regresar en la madrugada con un rostro serio, no les dice nada solo se disculpa y se va a dormir.

- De nuevo ese comportamiento, siempre pasa cuando ella se aparece – dice Renan a Astrid y Kurt que están a su lado

Un día nuevo comienza, Kurt y Blaine despiertan para darse cuenta que Rachel les dejo una nota diciendo que regresa a casa. Lo que no saben es que va rumbo a Lima donde habitan por el momento los padres de Mike en la casa que anteriormente viviera con Mike. Cuando llega al aeropuerto ya la están esperando.

Al llegar a la casa no espera encontrarse con uno de los familiares con los que no ha tratado, la abuela del chico y madre del padre de Mike, quien la mira de pies a cabeza inspeccionándola.

- La prometida al fin – dice con voz dura volviendo a mirar a la chica quien se siente cohibida ante tal escrutinio – soy Lui Chang, pero dime abuela – dice finalmente haciendo que Rachel se le acerque para darle un abrazo - ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras? – pregunta llevándola hacia la cocina – no importa – deja a los presentes sorprendidos ante la bienvenida que le da a la chica

La abuela Lui aprovecha el tiempo para conocer a Rachel y para darse cuenta que su nieto y ella no cumplirán con el contrato que los une, más al verlo llegar una semana después a casa de sus padres muy molesto con la chica.

- Quedamos que les ibas a decir del rompimiento no a quedarte a vivir con ellos – dice Mike mirándola fijamente haciendo que ella baje la mirada

- ¿Por qué no saludas primero, Robert? – los interrumpe la abuela mirando como la chica huye de su presencia cuando el se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla

- Hace mucho que no me llamaban Robert – dice Mike sonriéndole solo para percatarse que la chica se ha ido

- Al principio pensé que tu madre se había equivocado a escogerte como prometida a esa chica pero ahora que la conozco se porque lo hizo y me agrada la idea que Rachel y tu se vayan a casar en el futuro – dándole un fuerte abrazo aun estupefacto Mike

Rachel esta en la cocina cuando Mike la encuentra, preparando algo para comer.

- ¿Cocinas? – pregunta acercándose a su lado

- La abuela me enseño – contesta sin mirarlo esperando que la pelea no comience

- ¿Por qué no les dijiste? – pregunta tomándola del brazo haciendo que lo mire

- Yo… – entrecierra lo ojos respirando hondo – iba a hacerlo pero no supe como – lo mira el parece mas furioso que cuando llego

- Quedamos que lo harías tu – dice haciendo que Rachel lo mire confundida

- Si lo se – dice mirándolo directamente a sus ojos y estos le dicen que no le creen nada – hace tres años en Nueva York mientras me besabas dijiste que por mas que lo intentaras no podías olvidarme, así pasaran 10 años seguirías amándome y te jure que no importaba las personas que se atravesaran en mi camino al cumplir los 25 nos casaríamos – se aleja de él lo mayormente posible – fui a tu cumpleaños con el corazón en la mano listo para entregártelo pero tu ya no estabas dispuesto a cumplir con tu palabra porque la verdad es; no me perdonaste, tus palabras fueron mentiras – respira con rapidez para no soltarse a llorar – y aun aunque dijiste hace una semana que ya habíamos terminado, tenia la extraña ilusión que después de los seis meses que pasamos juntos en Cambridge habías notado que me enamore – lo mira a los ojos – pero fui tonta, lo veo y al fin me doy por vencida sin siquiera pelear un poco aunque de que serviría cuando cada vez que me miras solo hay desprecio – su cuerpo tiembla al estar conteniendo las lagrimas – mírame – grita al verlo desviar la mirada – les haz hecho honor a tus tatuajes – se muerde el labio sintiendo que las lagrimas están por caer de un momento a otro – se feliz en la vida que emprendes y esta vez lo prometo no volverás a verme, eres libre de casarte con quien desees yo termino nuestro compromiso – cierra los ojos, se lleva la mano a su cuello arrancando el collar que el le regalara – tíralo a la basura, regálalo, no importa – lo pone sobre la barra de la cocina sale lo mas rápido hacia la parte trasera – ahora estas hecho añicos – dice llevándose la mano al corazón mientras lagrimas caen por su rostro, se deja caer mirando sin querer su reflejo en el alberca – quiero regresar el tiempo donde el me amaba, quiero mirarlo a los ojos y ver amor no frialdad, quiero sentir que puedo respirar, quiero apaciguar el dolor que siento – mira de nuevo su reflejo ahora la abuela Lui esta detrás de ella

- Que así sea – sin mucho esfuerzo la avienta a la alberca, ella cae pero no puede moverse algo se lo impide – hazlo bien esta vez no habrá otra oportunidad – dice la abuela sonriendo ampliamente mirándola cerrar los ojos, oye a Mike gritar sin entender nada. La oscuridad la traga.


	7. Regreso

**RACHEL POV**

Abrí los ojos no tenia ni la más mínima idea donde estaba aunque ciertamente me parecía conocido, me levante lentamente inspeccionando mi alrededor; era mi habitación en casa de mis padres ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Esa era la pregunta que me hacia. Me mire al espejo traía puesto un vestido, nada tenia sentido que es lo que pasaba me decía una y otra vez.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, al contestar me quede sin habla del otro lado de la línea estaba Finn que me preguntaba sobre la cena con mis padres, sin pensarlo colgué, mire con mas atención a mi alrededor dándome cuenta que tenia dos explicaciones para lo que pasaba; mi deseo de regresar al pasado se había hecho realidad o todo lo que paso en el futuro había sido un sueño.

Tome el celular y marque el número que hacia mucho me había aprendido, mis manos temblaban – es algo tarde para marcar porque no… - oigo su voz, mi corazón salta de alegría

- Michael, lo siento – lo interrumpo antes que considere colgarme – esta noche en la cena me extralimite, perdóname, si quieres podemos salir mañana y… - estaba muy nerviosa

- Rachel te veré mañana en la escuela – me dice bostezando – duerme – se despide, de cierta forma me siento mas tranquila

Cualquier cosa que haya pasado realmente solo me da la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo con Michael, conocerlo mejor y no sentir como si no pudiera respirar, como si algo dentro de mi faltara.

Desperté muy temprano, llegue a la escuela con 20 minutos de adelanto, me quede frente a mi casillero mirando a la nada, pensando en lo que le diría al verlo acercarse.

- Rachel – escucho mi nombre volteo y es Michael que me mira intrigado no puedo evitar sonreírle, no me mira con esa frialdad

- Quería disculparme por lo de ayer yo solo… he estado esperando mucho tiempo, siento que tal vez… - respiro hondo – durante mucho tiempo planee la vida que tendríamos juntos pero apareció Finn… - no se como explicarme porque la verdad es que Michael tiene ya mi corazón sin embargo no puedo decirle eso parecería sospechoso

- Entiendo, solo quiero que nos conozcamos mejor yo no… - comienza a decirme, se calla cuando me lanzo hacia el abrazándolo con fuerza el timbre para entrar a clases nos separa

- Vamos a clases – lo tomo de la mano el esta nervioso siento como le suda pero no importa no dejare que se vaya de mi lado una vez mas

Cuando lo vuelvo a ver esta con Kurt platicando animadamente, recuerdo que en ese sueño vivido que tuve Kurt me confeso que Michael lo había besado en mas de una ocasión una de ellas para poner celoso a Blaine y ahora que Finn lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos era como lo había soñado; eso me hizo llorar porque aun podía sentir mi corazón romperse no quería llamar la atención, me fui corriendo pero Michael me siguió.

- ¿Estas bien? – me pregunto tomándome del brazo deteniéndome puedo ver que esta preocupado

- Lo… tuve esta horrible sensación – mi cuerpo tiembla, no puedo decirle la verdad

Me toma entre sus brazos, acercándome a su cuerpo haciéndome sentir segura, quiero decirle lo que mi corazón grita pero aun no es tiempo es muy pronto. No importa que los del club nos vean, no quiero esconderlo mas si me preguntan les contestare con la verdad, gritare a los cuatro vientos que es mi prometido.

- Solo por hoy nos escaparemos del club, iremos a donde quieras – me dice con esa sonrisa que me ha cautivado, una que pareciera hace mucho no he visto

- Debemos ir a casa recuerdas nuestros padres hablaran del compromiso aunque creo debemos decirles que lo que paso anoche solo fue una tontería – digo el parece confundido aunque no dice mas me lleva a su auto y juntos nos vamos con rumbo a su casa

Al llegar su madre nos informa que mis padres llegaran en una hora por lo que me lleva a su habitación mostrándome algunas de las cosas que mas le gustan; no puedo evitarlo mis ojos no se alejan de él – Mike – comienzo con voz suave – muéstrame tu tatuaje – pido me mira se que hasta ese momento era un secreto para sus padres pero no puedo evitarlo quiero verlo, quiero saber si es real

Complaciéndome cierra la puerta de su habitación, se retira la playera, dándome la espalda, ahí esta tal y como lo recordaba, paso mis dedos con delicadeza, se voltea mirándome, no sabe como reaccionar ante esta nueva Rachel.

Me toma del rostro besándome lentamente, mi cuerpo vibra, sin pensarlo dejo que se coloque encima de mí, mis manos recorren su bien formado abdomen, sus besos son mas salvajes, mi blusa es retirada con brusquedad al igual que mi sostén – Mike – suplico cuando deja de devorar mi boca y baja por mi cuello hasta mis pechos chupándolos, se siente tan bien, mis manos se aferran a las sabanas.

La puerta se abre – hermano – escucho el grito de su hermana, el se detiene cubriéndome los pechos con sus manos, se que mi rostro esta en extremo sonrojado

- No es un buen momento – le dice a su hermana haciendo que ella cierre la puerta rápidamente – Rachel fue… – mi cuerpo esta listo pero de nuevo esa sensación horrible regresa, me visto, yéndome de la habitación con la respiración agitada

Salgo de la casa rápidamente, las lágrimas comenzaron, no podía olvidar esa pesadilla, tenia mucho miedo. Escucho que me hablan pero no logro entender lo que dice, en mi mente solo esta ese terrible sueño y no paraba de recordar.

Recordaba cuando no rencontramos en Nueva York lo bien que la pasamos, las promesas que nos hicimos, fue ahí que me di cuenta que podía amar a mi prometido, nos dimos una oportunidad sin embargo no puede darme cuenta que el no estaba seguro, pasamos seis meses en Cambridge donde parecía que al fin las cosas se acomodan, vivamos juntos, peleábamos pero no importaba al menos yo lo amaba, debí darme cuenta que lo perdía, estaba tan ocupada en mi carrera, le ofrecieron ese trabajo quería seguirlo, el no quiso, otra señal que no vi. En su cumpleaños me aferre porque de cierta forma cuando me fue a ver a el hotel y me tomo en su brazos besándome como nunca lo hizo me demostró que aun sentía algo por mí aunque me pedía terminar el compromiso, no pude hacerlo porque eso significaba no verlo más a pesar de eso el día que tanto temía llego y me sentí tan perdida, tan sola, tan estúpida, tan insignificante, tan molesta. Las lagrimas no se detenían abrí lo ojos, no recordaba haberlos cerrado, Mike estaba frente a mi parecía preocupado.

- Dime que sucede – comienza con voz suave mirándome a los ojos, al observarlos se que mi comportamiento lo desorientaba, le mentiría de eso estaba segura ese extraño sueño o lo que fuera lo guardaría en lo mas profundo hasta poder olvidarlo

- Estaba lista para entregarme a ti, apenas ayer yo te rechace, me siento confundida todo sucedió muy rápido; entiendes – le digo al menos no es totalmente mentira

- No mucho – me contesta con sinceridad con una sonrisa haciéndome reír a mi también borrando el ultimo rastro de lagrimas de mi rostro

- Estoy tan cansada – respiro profundo sin decirnos nada mas me toma de la mano guiándome hasta su habitación nuevamente, juntos nos recostamos mirando el techo con gran interés, hasta que el sueño me vence.

**FIN POV **


	8. Chapter 8

La platica entre los padres de ambos chicos había salido de maravilla, mas al verlos muy acurrucados en la habitación de Mike – me recuerdan cuando eran unos niños – dice Julia la madre de Mike sonriendo ampliamente, volteando a mirar a Leroy llevándoselo a la cocina platicándole su nueva idea.

A la hora de cenar es Mila, la hermana de Mike la encargada de despertarlos se asoma con miedo a la habitación no quiere encontrarlos en alguna situación comprometedora, respira aliviada al verlos dormir plácidamente, con delicadeza despierta a los chicos quienes al verse muy cercanos se separan rápidamente lo que provoca la risa de Mila.

Es durante la cena que los padres de Mike le informan que de ahora en adelante Rachel vivirá con ellos; por lo tanto necesitan una casa mas amplia a la que se mudaran en unos días.

Todos en el club glee comienzan a ver cambios significativos en el comportamiento de Rachel que les hace sospechar que algo le ocurre, Finn esta muy preocupado después de pelear tanto porque su relación funcionara posteriormente a cumpleaños le había dicho que se habían terminado y comenzó a relacionarse mas con Mike cuando había expresado su desagrado.

Es justo dos meses después en uno de los ensayos de glee que Rachel parece más que distraída, su voz no se escucha tan fuerte como siempre, ha desafinado un par de veces.

- Rachel ¿te sientes bien? – le pregunta Mike que esta sentado a su lado

- Tenemos que hablar – se levanta de su lugar saliendo rápidamente del salón haciendo que todos la miren, Finn piensa ir tras ella pero antes siquiera de poder levantarse Mike ya esta corriendo siguiéndola

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta molesto cuando la alcanza ya se había cansado de ese estado de animo un rato estaba sonriendo y después era un mar de lagrimas

- Tuve este sueño que hace mi corazón romperse – comienza respirando apresuradamente, sin mas le cuenta su pesadilla ocultando los nombres de algunos de los involucrados – fue tan real - siente los ojos llorosos

- Todo lo que ha pasado ha sido por ese sueño – Mike la mira enojado, sintiendo que ha sido engañado

- No lo que… - el no la deja terminar porque no le importa lo que tiene que decirle

Mike deja de hablarle, pasa su cumpleaños los mas lejos posible, estaba muy molesto con ella aunque también al fin podía entender lo que sucedía, había dejado de asistir al club glee para no tener que verla mas de lo necesario, sin embargo Kurt le hablo preguntándole porque ya no iba al club a lo que el no supo que contestar, así que sin escusa tenia que presentarse mañana.

Cuando llega al club Rachel y Finn comenzaban a cantar, conforme la canción avanzaba Rachel parecía incomoda cada vez que Finn se le acercaba, alrededor de ellos podían darse cuenta que de nuevo había problemas entre las principales voces del club, lo cual significaba mas drama.

- Basta chicos, lo mejor será… - detiene la canción el señor Shue al ver que han hecho un desastre de ella

- Me gustaría intentar cantarla con Rachel – interrumpiendo al profesor Mike le pide una oportunidad, mira indecisión en su rostro a pesar de eso le da su permiso volviendo a su lugar esperando que no sea otro desastre

_**(Spectacular – For the first time) **_

_**Rachel:**__**  
**__**Sometimes, It's hard to see**_

_**What's been there all along?**_

_**Mike:**__**  
**__**Sometimes we're sure of everything,**_

_**Until we find out that we're all wrong**_

_**Ambos:**__**  
**__**Now we're standing here,**_

_**Face to face**_

_**Rachel:**__**  
**__**Nothing feels the same**_

_**Ambos:**__**  
**__**For the first time,**_

_**I realize something I didn't see before.**_

_**For the first time,**_

_**looking in your eyes,**_

_**suddenly there's so much more,**_

_**something we both feel inside**_

_**for the first time.**_

Los chicos del club estaban asombrados Mike no era un gran cantante pero junto a Rachel de alguna forma la voz no era lo importante, lograban hacerles sentir que el amor estaba en el aire.

_**Rachel:**__**  
**__**How did we ever end up here?**_

_**I don't know, but it feels so right.**_

_**Mike:**__**  
**__**The last thing,**_

_**I ever expected,**_

_**is happening it's you and I.**_

_**There's something real,**_

_**I can't explain,**_

_**and nothing feels the same.**_

_**Ambos:**__**  
**__**For the first time,**_

_**I realize**__**something I didn't see before.**_

_**For the first time,**_

_**looking in your eyes,**_

_**suddenly there's so much more.**_

_**Something we both feel inside**_

_**for the first time.**_

Estaban muy juntos un poco mas y sus labios se tocarían, no les importaba en ese momento sus corazones latían como locos. Kurt miraba a su amigo tenia esa cara de bobo; al igual que los demás presentes no podían dejar de mirarlos.

_**Mike:**__**  
**__**I can't find the words,**_

_**Ambos:**__**  
**__**For how I feel about you,**_

_**just want to be around you now,**_

_**Rachel:**__**  
**__**I never imagined**_

_**Ambos:**__**  
**__**That someone could make me feel the way you do…**_

No pueden evitarlo sus labios se unen, todos se quedan muy callados, mirando como Mike devoraba la boca de Rachel. Se separan con mucha lentitud dándose cuenta del espectáculo que acaban de dar, Rachel oculta su rostro sonrojado en el pecho de Mike.

- Sales con Rachel y no pensaste en decírmelo – se levanta molesto Kurt, va hacia Mike y lo golpea con fuerza en el brazo

- Bien – respirado hondo Rachel enfrenta las miradas interrogantes de los demás miembros – Mike y yo prácticamente nos conocemos de muy pequeños…amm – traja saliva – mis padres y sus padres nos comprometieron - Santana suelta una carcajada pero al ver que Rachel no esta bromeando se calla – nos acabamos de reencontrar, las cosas no han sido fáciles – dice recordando que hace una semana Mike no le hablaba

- Se ve – dice Kurt con sarcasmo al recordar la forma en que Mike la besaba

- ¿Es enserio? – pregunta Puck mirándolos fijamente

- Si – le contesta Mike – hace tiempo nuestros padres firmaron un contrato, el cual yo he aceptado renovar cuando Rachel cumpla los 21 será su turno si así lo desea – la forma tan natural que lo dice los impacta

- ¿No les molesta que hayan tomado una decisión tan importante por ustedes? – pregunta Quinn muy reflexiva pesando lo que haría si sus padres la hubieran comprometido con un completo desconocido

- En mi familia es normal, no me molesta, es mas crecemos oyendo historias de como nuestras madres se dieron cuenta que habían encontrado a la persona correcta para nosotros – le contesta Mike con sinceridad

- Cuando era niña me gustaba pensar en el, crecí e hice de cuenta que no existía – mirar a Mike eso era algo de lo que ya habían hablado – nos estamos conociendo ahora – sonríe asegurándole a Quinn que no le molesta para nada al menos no después del esa terrible pesadilla

- De todo lo que nos imaginábamos estaba distrayéndote, esto… – comienza Santana señalando a Rachel y Mike

- Es genial – interrumpe muy entusiasmada Britany abrazando a Rachel con gran fuerza - ¿Cuándo será la boda? – se aleja de Rachel mirado a Mike

- Bueno… que estemos… no – empieza Mike muy nervioso – yo aun no he… - mira hacia el piso avergonzado no esperaba esa pregunta

- Aun no Brit – interrumpe Rachel al ver lo intranquilo que se ha puesto Mike

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste de tu compromiso? – pregunta Finn exacerbado haciéndose paso para poder estar frente a frente con Rachel, ella se queda callada – dices que lo conociste cuando eras una niña porque mentirme entonces – se acerca mas mirándola a los ojos haciendo que ella baje la mirada

- No teníamos permitido decirlo, esa es la repuesta – contesta Mike poniéndose enfrente de Rachel

- ¿Por qué? – pregunta Kurt haciendo que Mike baje la mirada ahora que lo pensaba bien Rachel nunca se había hecho esa pregunta

- Dejemos esto de una vez, es hora de irse chicos – el señor Shue interviene haciendo que cada uno tome su camino a casa

Rachel esta en una dilema ambos han traído auto, deseaba irse con Mike para poder hablar tendría que esperar.

- Mi madre necesita el auto, me sigues – le dice haciendo que la chica asienta con la cabeza subiéndose a su auto siguiéndolo, se detienen en el centro comercial donde Mike le pide que espere afuera solo se tarda unos minutos, ella ya esta sentada en el asiento del copiloto

- ¿Te la pasaste bien en tu cumpleaños? – pregunta Rachel mirando fijamente el camino esperando que le cuente sobre los días que paso en Londres con Renan y Astrid

- Si – es lo único que le contesta decepcionando a la chica que esperaba que después del beso en el club las cosas entre ellos volvieran a encaminarse

- Mike yo… - comienza – tengo una clase de danza me dejas ahí – le cambia de tema no quería presionarlo

Como le pide la deja enfrente de lugar donde toma sus clases asegurándole que en dos horas vendrá a recogerla a lo que ella le responde que no es necesario, le informa que una de las chicas de la clase vive cerca de la casa, solo le pedirá que la lleve. Cuando lo ve alejarse comienza a caminar, quería arreglar las cosas con Mike pero como hacerlo si un día proclamaba que amaba a Finn, al otro terminaba con el sin ninguna explicación, para pedirle al hombre que ahora tenia su corazón que continuara donde lo dejaran antes que su hermana los interrumpiera en su habitación. Esa noche la había hecho ver que era necesario le dijera sobre su sueño, percibía que no lo tomaría bien pero no tenia previsto que tan mal la pasaría ella; mas al recibir el correo de Astrid con la fotos de su cumpleaños ahora sabia de donde había salido Clío era amiga de Astrid.

Era inútil que se dijera que apenas se conocían podía verlo en los ojos de Clío en las fotos era seguro que fue ese primer encuentro en el que ella decidiera robarle su amor y como dolía. Ahora estaba mas que segura lo que ella llamaba sueño no lo era había pasado, sus sentimientos eran muy fuertes para ser de un día a otro, le concedieron una segunda oportunidad y no tenia ni la menor idea como aprovecharla.

Llego a casa, sin decir palabra cuando la madre de Mike se le acerca, se va a su habitación encerrándose en ella.

- ¿Puedes decirme que le hiciste a Rachel esta vez? – le pregunta su madre a Mike mientras cenan

- No le he hecho nada – contesta mirando con interés su plato

- Supongo que irte en tu cumpleaños y no contestar tu teléfono es nada – lo mira molesta haciendo que agache la cabeza

- Perdón madre por no bajar antes, estaba molesta por mi clase – dice con un sonrisa Rachel apareciéndose haciendo que la miren dándose cuenta que les ha mentido

Los días siguientes ella esta muy hacendosa, pasa mucho tiempo ocupada en clases extras y labores del hogar que el tiempo que pasa con Mike es solo el que comparten en el auto, cuando el le pregunta algo ella le contesta con el mínimo de palabras y tiene esa sonrisa dulce en la cara que algunas veces puede ver que es de tristeza.

- Rachel estamos preocupados por ti – le dice un día Quinn después de clases

- Estoy bien – le asegura sin poderla mirarla a los ojos

- No lo estas, si te encuentras abrumada por tu compromiso rómpelo, regresa con Finn, el de seguro… - la toma de los hombros haciendo que la mire

- Estoy bien – le repite alejándose tomando su lugar en el auto – ayer hice un pastel si quieres… bueno puedes probarlo cuando lleguemos a casa – dice muy emocionada a Mike quien hace una cara de asco

- No me gusta mucho los pasteles - le contesta borrando por un momento la sonrisa de su cara – vendré por ti a las 8 – como todos los días la deja en el estudio de danza

- No te molestes, Quinn me invito a su casa estaré con ella, gracias por traerme, mañana no es necesario que me lleves a ningún lado estaré con la chicas, es sábado – le cuesta mucho trabajo hablarle sin que le tiemble la voz se baja y mete a el estudio rápidamente para salir unos minutos después como hace días lo ha hecho

Cuando Mike llega a casa su madre y su hermana están muy ansiosas de probar el pastel que Rachel ha horneado, al verlo sabe lo mucho que se debió esforzar siente pena ya que no fue muy amable.

- Mike puedes venir – le grita su madre, al bajar ve a Quinn preocupada

- ¿Le paso algo a Rachel? – pregunta bajando rápidamente las escaleras

- No la he visto desde la escuela – le informa haciendo que corra hacia su habitación por su celular llamando a la chica logrando que lo manden al buzón

- Dijo que estaría en tu casa – le informa tomando sus llaves yéndose con rumbo al estudio de danza por suerte aun esta abierto – Rachel Berry ¿esta aquí aun? – pregunta en la recepción

- Rachel hace tiempo que no viene – contesta la recepcionista haciéndole sentir a Mike como se le estruja el corazón, sabia que ella le había estado mintiendo pero a donde iba cada vez que la dejaba ahí

Regresa a casa a decirle a su padres los sucedido aunque lo regañan solo es por un momento juntos se ponen a contactar a todos los conocidos que al enterarse de la noticia comienzan a reunirse en la casa de los Chang. Una hora más tarde son los padres de Rachel que les comunican que ella se encuentra bien.

Julia le pide a Mike ir a verla solo para asegurarse que este bien, cuando llegan Rachel se encuentra en la sala cantando.

_**(Reik – Creo en ti) **_

_**Ya no importa cada noche que espere**_

_**Cada calle o laberinto que crucé**_

_**Porque el cielo ha conspirado en mi favor**_

_**Y en un segundo de rendirme te encontré**_

_**Piel con piel**_

_**El corazón se me desarma**_

_**Me haces bien**_

_**Enciendes luces en mi alma**_

Al fin estaba en paz con la segunda oportunidad, si no iba a ser un camino fácil pero estaba muy segura de sus sentimientos.

_**Creo en ti**_

_**Y en este amor**_

_**Que me ha vuelto indestructible**_

_**Que detuvo mi caída libre**_

_**Creo en ti**_

_**Y mi dolor se quedo kilómetros atrás**_

_**Y mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz**_

No puede evitar dar de vueltas sonriendo alegremente.

_**El pasado es un mal sueño que acabo**_

_**Un incendio que en tus brazos se apago**_

_**Cuando estaba a medio pasó de caer**_

_**Mis silencios se encontraron con tu voz**_

_**Te seguí y rescribiste mi futuro**_

_**Es aquí mi único lugar seguro**_

_**Creo en ti**_

_**Y en este amor**_

_**Que me ha vuelto indestructible**_

_**Que detuvo mi caída libre… **_

Se detiene dándose cuenta que estaba vez la castigaran como nunca en su vida pero no importa al fin estaba tranquila, todas sus dudas y miedos se habían despejado.

- Lo siento tanto madre, fui inconsciente no culpes a Mike – la abraza con mucho cariño – te diré un secreto – comienza en voz baja acerándose a su oído – necesitaba alejarme y pensar, creo, no estoy segura que amo a tu hijo – se aleja de ella riendo – mi corazón no para de latir como loco – grita mirando al techo – siento haberlos preocupado – se disculpa de nuevo mas tranquila, papás iré a casa – les da una abrazo para salir de la casa rumbo al auto

Gracias a su comentario la madre de Mike decide perdonarle lo sucedido aunque Mike no esta tan seguro de la decisión pero no dice nada al menos no enfrente de su familia, todos se retiran a dormir Mike se escabulle a la habitación de Rachel pareciera que ella lo ha estado esperado, esta sentada en su cama.

- Me mentiste – comienza el chico haciendo que ella lo mire

- Lo se sin embargo sabes muy bien que mentía y seguiste mi juego – el resopla sentándose en la cama junto a ella

- No se como hacer esto – trata de explicarle – lo nuestro es serio, las demás son un juego – mira sus manos esperando que ella le haya entendido a lo que se refiere – yo no soy bueno para expresar los sentimientos – ella lo toma del rostro haciendo que la mire fijamente – lo único que se es que eres mi prometida y a los 25 no importa que te casaras conmigo porque me prometiste que no me dejarías jamás – ella le sonríe no recordaba haber hecho esa promesa, se acordaba muy poco de cuando de habían conocido; al parecer el si lo cual se le hacia la cosa mas linda

- No te gustaría otro tatuaje pero ahora en tu brazo – se acerca lentamente a el – amor es una buena palabra – sonríen

Esa noche Mike duerme es su cama acallando los gemidos de su prometida, no podía expresarle con palabras lo que comenzaba a sentir a pesar de eso ella entendía, tal vez ya se había saltado algunos pasos en su relación, a ellos no les importaba.


	9. Chapter 9

Al fin la hora de la despedida había llegado, cada uno iría por su lado para cumplir con sus sueños, decidieron que su compromiso seria un secreto, juntos determinaron que se hablarían todos los viernes contándose lo sucedido. Rachel deseaba tanto no sentir que al irse lo que habían construido se derrumbaría sin embargo no le hizo saber sus miedos, fue al aeropuerto a despedirlo con la mejor de sus sonrisas para después llorar en compañía de sus amigas a quienes les confío su mayor miedo, que al estar lejos todas las promesa hechas fueran solamente eso palabras en el aire.

Sabia perfectamente que conviviría con Clío, lo que no esperaba fue, "deberíamos salir con otras personas y…" solo eso necesito escuchar esas palabras para saber que iba a tener que confiar mucho en que al final regresaría con ella.

Mientras estaba en Nueva York conoció a Brody como en su sueño solo que estaba vez después del algunas citas decidió que lo mejor era ser amigos y nada mas, Kurt le hizo compañía al igual que Santana, sonrían cuando todos lo viernes se levantaba a las cinco de la mañana para poder hablar con Mike en su descanso que era a las diez, les parecía que la relación iba viento en popa.

Al llegar febrero era la hora de prepararse para darle una sorpresa a su prometido por su cumpleaños. Kurt había querido ir pero no pudo dejar sus clases entonces solo ella viajaría así que cuando Kurt llego a casa y encontró a Rachel comprendió que algo había pasado

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunta antes que la chica responda Kurt escucha el teléfono – si – contesta mira a Rachel escribir algo rápidamente " si es Mike no estoy" – Mike no esta, pensé que estaba contigo claro te aviso si llega – dice colgando el teléfono – dime por que mentí – la mira volver a sentarse en el sillón

- Fui a verlo, al llegar salía de su apartamento con un par de amigos creí que lo mejor era seguirlo solo que me lleve una sorpresa – lo invita a sentarse a su lado – Clío una amiga de Astrid estaba en el escenario cantando una canción que aun oigo en mi cabeza – se lleva las manos a los oídos intentando no escucharla más

_**(Colbie Caillat – Fallin' for you)**_

_**I don't know but I think I maybe**__**  
Fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I know you better  
I am trying not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of holding this inside my head**_

- Ella lo miraba fijamente, él se paro yendo hacia ella recibiendo aplausos de la audiencia – la canción retumba en su cabeza mientras le cuenta

_**I've been spending all my time**_

_**Just thinking about ya**_

_**I don't know where to**_

_**I think I'm fallin' for you**_

_**I've been waiting all my life**_

_**And now I found ya**_

_**I don't know where to**_

_**I think I'm fallin' for you**_

_**I'm fallin' for you**_

_**As I'm standing here**_

_**And you hold my hand**_

_**Pull me towards you**_

_**And we start to dance**_

_**All around us I see nobody**_

_**Here in silence**_

_**It's just you and me…**_

- La tomo es sus brazos y la beso, todos aplaudieron incluso yo no quería parecer fuera de lugar – siente escalofríos – se que habíamos dicho que veríamos a otras personas pero fue como si estuviera de nuevo dentro de esa pesadilla – las lagrimas comienzan – regrese al apartamento quería que supiera que lo había visto y después ya no pero se que callar es peor así que le deje su regalo de cumpleaños en la cocina con una nota, dándome cuenta que ella vive con el – lo labios le tiemblan – salí lo mas rápido, no se como llegue a casa solo se que tengo que dejarlo ir – mira a Kurt quien no ha entendido algunas de las cosas que ella le conto

Al medio día Mike recibe un mensaje de Rachel avisándole que ha llegado a casa con prisa se levanta de la cama y se conecta esperando encontrarla para poder hacer una video llamada por suerte ella esta – debiste decirme que venias yo…- la mira sonreír

- Era sorpresa, pero no importa viste tu regalo, espero que te guste – ella no cambia su rostro sonriente lo que preocupa al chico un poco – fue una lastima no verte, de seguro saliste con tus amigos – espera que no vea a través de su mentira – no me contaste que Clío vive ahora contigo – se muerde el labio para no sonar molesta

- Bueno ella necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse – dice como si no tuviera importancia

- ¿Sales con ella? – pregunta aunque la verdad no quiere escuchar la respuesta porque eso lo haría realidad

- Si, a veces – contesta ella inspecciona su mirada sabiendo que ahí esta esa chispa que no ha logrado que le pertenezca solo a ella

- Estoy feliz por ti – miente y sabe que se ha dado cuenta – Mike lo mejor será dejar de hablar, lo sabes verdad – baja la pantalla para que el no vea las lagrimas que comienzan a caer, no quería alejarse pero sus celos la apartarían de él

- Rachel yo no… - comienza esperando decirle que solo es una aventura pero no esta seguro, ella puede verlo

- Lo siento debo irme ya – es lo ultimo que dice antes de desconectarse

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunta Kurt entrando a su habitación de su amiga mirándola hecha una ovillo

- Hice una tontería – le dice limpiándose las lagrimas – pedí mi transferencia a RADA, me aceptaron, debo irme en una semana y ahora que lo pienso tal vez no es lo mejor – mira a su amigo que entiende sus dudas

- Aun estas a tiempo de cambiar de parecer – dice haciéndole una sugerencia esperando que se quede

Cuando la semana termina Rachel ha evitado contestar las llamadas de Mike, preparando sus cosas para mudarse a Londres, algunos de los ex miembros del club se reúnen para preparar una fiesta de despedida, a la que esta invitada Mila, hermana de Mike, a quien Rachel le confía su collar con su dije de mariposa, diciéndole que se lo regrese hasta su cumpleaños numero 21.

En plena fiestas Mike llega sorprendiéndose de ver a sus ex compañeros, al verlo los cuchicheos comienzan al parecer todos estaban al tanto de sus problemas lo que lo molestaba de sobre manera sin estar mas alejado de la realidad.

- Kurt ¿Sabes donde esta Rachel? – pregunta al chico cuando lo encuentra platicando animadamente con Quinn

- Ya se fue – contesta sin saber si debe decirle que ella esta en el aeropuerto

- ¿A dónde? – pregunta poniendo incomodo a Kurt

- Al aeropuerto – dice Mila a su espalda esperando que con esta revelación pueda solucionar las cosas con Rachel

Sin que le digan más emprende su viaje de regreso al aeropuerto a lado de su hermana que esta más que feliz de ayudarlo, al encontrar a Rachel aun esta registrando sus maletas. Ella esta contrariada por su presencia.

- Rachel debes oírme – le pide Mike acercándosele

- No tu debes oírme – comienza muy cerca de él evitando hacer una escena – te doy seis años para que hagas lo que desees, eres libre de salir con quien quieres, lo único que pido es que no te contactes conmigo – lo mira a los ojos para que sepa que habla muy enserio

- Dices que… - comienza sin apartar sus ojos de ella

- No volveremos a vernos hasta mi cumpleaños 25 – se separa – y hasta ese momento hablaremos si de verdad queremos casarnos – le da una abrazo encaminándose hacia la sala de espera, dejando a Mike meditando lo que le dijo

- ¡Rachel! – grita Mila deteniéndola – si dejas que el se vaya ahora podrías perderlo – dice al acercársele mirando como algunas lagrimas caen por su rostro

- Lo se pero durante el tiempo que pasamos juntos trate de decirme que mi amor era suficiente para hacernos funcionar, estaba equivocada – mira al suelo

- Te ama – dice haciendo que la mire con una sonrisa triste

- Me quiere, a Clio también – le aclara mirándola de frente – desde niños nos dijeron que teníamos a alguien con quien nos casaríamos y nos prepararon para conocernos para que no pensáramos en nadie mas que en el otro sin embargo llega un momento que te revelas ante la idea de pasar tu vida con un desconocido, encuentras a la persona que encaja con quien eres, en mi caso supe que solo era un amor de paso y espero que el suyo sea lo mismo si no es así tendré que dar la mejor de mis actuaciones – la abraza fuertemente haciéndola sentir que a pesar de lo segura que parece de su decisión esta aterrada de lo que esta pueda traer

Rachel pasa unos días muy difíciles no solo le ha costado trabajo acostumbrarse al clima cambiante, sus nuevos compañeros son muy competitivos, además uno de ellos es el hermano de Clío; ese es para ella el típico ejemplo de que el mundo es muy pequeño. Se llamaba Lukyan, era un chico atractivo, traía algunas de las chicas de la clase babeado por el, pese a que estaba interesado en ella lo rechazaba no quería tener nada que ver con Clío y eso incluía a su hermano.

Lukyan vio por primera vez a Rachel un día que había llegado tarde, ella estaba en la sala de danza, bailando ballet; era sorprendente, en los meses que le siguieron ella siempre estaba dedicada a ser la mejor de la clase, lo que a veces provocaba algunos choques con los demás pero para el era algo admirable. No tenia muchos amigos en la escuela por lo que sabia, hablaba siempre que podía con sus amigos en Nueva York, quería conocerla aunque cada vez que se acercaba ella inventaba alguna tonta escusa para alejarse, no podía entender el porque, al menos hasta que la vio cantar en el audición para la nueva obra.

_**(Aaliyah – I Miss You)**_

…_**You up and left me**_

_**We were close friends**_

_**Also lovers**_

_**Did everything**_

_**For one another**_

_**Now you're gone and I'm lost without you here now**_

_**But I know I gotta live and make it somehow**_

_**Come back...to me**_

_**Can you...feel me (Callin')**_

_**Hear me...callin' (For you)**_

_**For you...'Cause it's**_

La cantaba con tanto sentimiento que algunas de sus compañeras las había hecho llorar.

_**[Chorus]**_

_**It's been too long and I'm lost without you**_

_**What am I gonna do?**_

_**Said I been needin' you, wantin' you**_

_**Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you**_

_**Is your heart still mine?**_

_**I wanna cry sometimes**_

_**I miss you**_

Lukyan no podía creer que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes Rachel tenia un ex novio en el que aun pensaba.

_**Now I'm sittin' here**_

_**Thinkin' 'bout you**_

_**And the days we used to share**_

_**It's drivin' me crazy**_

_**I don't know what to do**_

_**I'm just wonderin' if you still care**_

_**I don't wanna let you know**_

_**That it's killin' me**_

_**I know you got another life you gotta concentrate baby**_

_**Come back...to me**_

_**Can you...feel me (Callin')**_

_**Hear me...callin' (For you)**_

_**For you...'Cause it's**_

Estaba seguro que ella se ganaría el papel y el lucharía para ganarse el rol varonil principal porque quería con tanta desesperación conocerla y esa era la única forma de que ella lo dejara acercarse.

_**[Chorus 2x]**_

_**It's been too long and I'm lost without you**_

_**What am I gonna do?**_

_**Said I been needin' you, wantin' you**_

_**Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you**_

_**Is your heart still mine?**_

_**I wanna cry sometimes**_

_**I miss you**_

Cuando termino de cantar Lukyan aplaudió como los demás. Le haría olvidar aquel que la había dejado, de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

**Royal Academy of Dramatc Arts en Londres (RADA).**


	10. Chapter 10

**MIKE POV**

La última vez que vi a Rachel fue en el aeropuerto, ella me había dado mi libertad no esperaba que esas palabras me afectaran tanto pero lo hicieron, cuando regrese a la escuela comencé a salir con cuanta chica linda se me lanzaba a los pies, algunas de ellas solo pasaron una noche en mi cama para después desaparecer de mi vida. Renan y Astrid me pedían que fuera mas lento que aun tenia muchos años pero no seguí su consejo; lo que fue bueno porque pronto me aburrí de ser un jugador, no era para nada lo que estaba buscando.

Astrid me dijo que no debía buscar muy lejos, tuvo que ser muy obvia para que supiera que se refería a Clío, antes habíamos salido, solo que en ese momento aun me detenía cuando pensaba en Rachel.

La relación comenzó con algo de duda por mi parte a pesar de eso se fue metiendo en mi mente y mi corazón hasta el punto que ya no recordaba que tenia una prometida, lo que siempre había buscado ella lo tenia. Mis amigos estaban felices al parecer ellos también vieron lo bien que nos acoplábamos.

Los que no estaban muy felices era mis padres, la única a la que podía platicarle de Clío sin que le molestara era a mi hermana. Mi madre me recordaba que había firmado un contrato, harto de sus comentarios le conteste que cuando Rachel cumpliera 21 se haría un nuevo contrato y esta vez no lo renovaría, con eso calle a mi madre desde ese día no volvió a mencionar a Rachel. En año nuevo sin querer al menos eso creo mi padre me dijo la razón, en el cumpleaños de mi madre al que no había asistido ya que era el mismo día que el de la madre de Clío, al saber que no iría Rachel fue a verla y mi padre no sabia de que hablaron pero cuando ella se fue ya estaba mas calmada me dijo.

Tome valor para preguntarle, ella me miro y solo dijo "es tu vida, son tus decisiones" no esperaba esa respuesta.

Mi relación era buena, tome la decisión de presentársela a mis padres, fue extraño pero la recibieron como si nunca hubieran insinuado que no les agradaba, lo que me hizo muy feliz.

Ese día recordé cuando Rachel y yo nos conocimos éramos unos niños, fue en el parque central, en ese momento mi timidez me impedía acerarme a niños de mi edad pero llego esta niña vestida como una muñeca a pedirme que la empujara en el columpio, no lo dude mientras se mecía, un niño mayor nos empujo con tal fuerza que nos envió directo al un charco, ella se levanto rápidamente a enfrentar al chico solo logrando que la volviera a empujar, hasta ese momento no había sentido tal furia justo antes que pudiera enfrentarme a el, Rachel se volvió a levantar lanzándose sobre el golpeándolo con fuerza, gritándole que había arruinado su vestido, mire como levantaba la mano para golpearla y no lo pensé mas tenia que protegerla. El chico se fue corriendo, ella me miraba como nadie nunca lo había hecho, tomo mi mano y dijo las palabras que harían que durante mucho tiempo solo ella ocupara mi mente "eres mi príncipe" fue todo desde ese día no nos vimos más lo único que supe es que se convertiría en mi prometida. No se como mi madre se puso en contacto con sus padres, no se porque ellos aceptaron comprometerla conmigo, no se porque decidieron mantener en secreto su nombre cuando se suponía que ella debía vivir con nosotros desde que se firmara el contrato al menos esa era la tradición en mi familia. Lo único que sé es que la imagen que tenia de mi prometida era Clío, inteligente, dedicada, altruista, valiente; no egocéntrica, sentimental y todo lo opuesto a mi.

Desde ese día estaba lleno de dudas, ya no sabia que decía mi cabeza y que decía mi corazón no obstante junto a Clío todas esas dudas se borraba me concentraba en otras cosas, ya no lo pensé mas a ella era a la que quería.

El siguiente año nuevo Clío y yo ya teníamos dos años juntos, la pasaríamos con mi familia tenia un regalo muy importante que darle, aunque primero quería la aprobación de mi hermana, fui a su habitación mientras Clío ayudaba a mi madre en la cocina, al parecer tenia una video llamada con alguna amiga.

- Mira lo que le compre a Clío – digo llamando su atención mostrándole el anillo de compromiso, ella me miro como si le hubiera dicho la peor noticia del mundo

- Espero lo hayas pensado bien – el lo único que me dice sacándome de su habitación, cerrando con seguro la puerta – lo siento tanto Rachel – me doy de topes con la pared, no quería que se enterara de esa forma, pego el oído a la puerta tratando de escuchar lo que dicen

- No lo sientas, Lukyan me dijo que iban muy enserio, ya sabia que iba a pasar desde que dejamos de hablarnos – me impacta porque ella sabia que la dejaría – que tonta firme los papeles de renovación – ya me había olvidado de esos papeles

- Te dije que no deberías dejarlo ir – le dice en forma de regaño Mila

- Tenia que dejarlo esperaba que regresara pero ya veo que no… - no escucho que mas dice – Mila quiero ir y rogarle que no me deje, quiero que me ame, Mila necesito que vengas porque la próxima vez que lo vea no puede verme destrozada, quiero que piense que no me importa – dentro de la habitación se escucha la voz de alguien mas que no puedo reconocer – abuela no estamos hechos el uno para el otro debí… - ya no entendía mas lo que decían

Me fui no quería escuchar mas solo me hacia sentir culpable, alguien llamo a la puerta, la abrí y sorpresa era Leroy el padre de Rachel que me entregaba los papeles del compromiso sin pensarlo los firme para cuando supe lo que había hecho el ya se había marchado, de nuevo esas dudas llegaron a mi cabeza.

- Mike, hablemos – me llama mi madre llevándome a la parte trasera de la casa, tenia idea de lo que quería decirme

- Tu hermana me dijo que romperás el compromiso con Rachel – estaba muy calmada lo cual me preocupaba – lo siento hijo debí hacerle caso a tu abuela cuando dijo que ella no era la mejor candidata para ti, en ese instante en que te beso en los labios y tu no te alejaste asustado si no que le devolviste el beso erróneamente pensé que se había creado una conexión entre los dos – antes que puede decir algo ella continua hablando – estaba molesta por tu relación con Clío, hable con Rachel y ella me dijo que era tu vida, tu decisión, lo entendí hijo solo quiero que seas feliz – me da un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

- Madre, ¿Qué beso?, no recuerdo que Rachel y yo… - la miro ella se ríe, con rapidez se mete en la casa para después traer consigo un álbum de fotos y ahí esta dos niños con ropas sucias uniendo sus labios – madre no se que siento – digo sin quitar la vista de esos dos niños que al verlos juntos es como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro

- Claro que lo sabes – es lo ultimo que me dice dejándome solo

No quería pensarlo más, me fui a mi habitación a prepararme para la cena en familia. Al salir de bañarme de repente necesitaba bailar, me hizo sonreír hacia mucho tiempo que no bailaba, puse música, mi cuerpo se movió hasta que sintió la música indicada y luego vino la voz.

_**(Michael Jackson – You rocked my world)**_

_**My life will never be the same**_

_**'Cause girl, you came and changed**_

_**The way I walk**_

_**The way I talk**_

_**I cannot explain the things I feel for you**_

_**But girl, you know it's true**_

_**Stay with me, fulfill my dreams**_

_**And I'll be all you'll need**_

Se sentía tan bien como antes, no se porque lo había dejado que no siguiera la danza como carrera no significaba que debía dejar de bailar.

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, it feels so right (Girl)**_

_**I've searched for the perfect love all my life (All my life)**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, it feels like I (Like I)**_

_**Have finally found her perfect love is mine **_

_**(See, I finally found, come on, girl)**_

_**You rocked my world, you know you did**_

_**And everything I own I give (You rocked my world)**_

_**The rarest love who'd think I'd find**_

_**Someone like you to come by (You rocked my world)**_

Me mire en espejo después de que mintiera sobre sus clases de danza me dedique a acompañarla a todas y esa era una de las conexiones mas fuertes que teníamos, siempre moviéndonos en sintonía.

_**You rocked my world, you know you did (Girl)**_

_**And everything I own I give (I want you, girl)**_

_**The rarest love who'd think I'd find**_

_**Someone like you to call mine**_

_**In time I knew that love would bring**_

_**This happiness to me**_

_**I tried to keep my sanity**_

_**I waited patiently**_

- ¿Qué haces? – oigo a Clío preguntarme, la atraigo hacia mi guiándolo con mi cuerpo pero ella se resiste

_**Girl, you know it seems**_

_**My life is so complete**_

_**A love that's true because of you**_

_**Keep doing what you do…**_

- Basta de tonterías – me grita alejándose de mi, la miro no reconozco a esa chica – suficiente tengo con tus tatuajes para que ahora me salgas con que bailas y cantas también – esta muy molesta

- ¿Mis tatuajes que tienen? – pregunto sintiéndome molesto con su actitud

- No se como puedes estropearte la piel así, no había dicho nada porque Renan dijo que te habías hecho ese por mi – dice señalándome el de mi brazo, Renan le había mentido no era por ella aunque meditándolo seguramente sabia de su aversión a los tatuajes y por alguna razón decidió engañarnos a ambos – y ahora bailas y cantas, sabes que esas son niñerías como le dije a Lukyan y a su novia, no sabes la cara que puso ella cuando le dije que mejor debía hacer algo productivo – se burla, mi enojo crece pero no digo nada, se quejaba de mi y ella canto en mi cumpleaños hace tiempo – mi hermano me dice muy molesto "Rachel tiene…" – la miro no podía ser mi Rachel de la que tanto hablaba Lukyan

- ¿Rachel Berry? – pregunto interrumpiéndola

- Si así se llama bueno lo que… - me contesta como si no tuviera importancia mi interrupción

- Sabes me aceptaron en Julliard de no haber sido por una amiga yo hubiera sido un bailarín ¿Saldrías conmigo si ese fuera el caso? – le pregunto mirándola no necesito mas respuesta que el disgusto en su cara

- Ese no es el caso – me contesta, nunca me había sentido tan defraudado ella no era lo que yo pensaba, se cayo la venda de los ojos, al fin pude ver su verdadero ser

- Lo siento Clío pero no creo que debamos vernos mas – es lo ultimo que le digo vistiéndome rápidamente llevándola a la habitación donde se quedaba para que recoja sus cosas no quería tenerla mas en mi casa

Ella no hace ningún movimiento solo se queda parada, con furia guardo sus cosas en su maleta, llevándola al auto, se sube sin que ponga mucha resistencia la llevo directo al aeropuerto

- Cuando dejes de comportarte como un niño me llamas – es lo ultimo que me dice tan segura que lo hare

Había sido un fin de año lleno de confusión y enojo, por arte de magia el nuevo año trajo la claridad que tanto esperaba ya sabia lo que mi corazón deseaba porque mi cabeza ahora quería lo mismo aunque antes mi corazón decía que la amaba pero mi cabeza hacia preguntas que me hacían vacilar; no mas estaba seguro ahora, Rachel era y seguiría siendo la única.

**FIN POV**

* * *

**Me perdí un poco en el pasado de Rachel y Mike espero no les moleste **


	11. Chapter 11

Lukyan estaba caminado rumbo a las audiciones para el proyecto final cuando sin proponérselo se topo con Rachel platicando con la que estaba muy seguro era la hermana menor de Mike, sin hacer ruido se pego a la puerta para escuchar de lo que estaban hablando.

- Como me lo pediste – comienza Mila con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver que ella lo toma y se lo coloca en el cuello – termino con Clío para alivio de toda la familia, mamá casi hace una fiesta por la noticia – ríen fuertemente imaginándosela brincando de alegría por la casa

- Aun nos faltan tres años mas – dice ella desanimada, pensando en todo lo que podía pasar en ese lapso de tiempo

- No te aflijas Rachel, conozco a mi hermano y se que si firmo la renovación del compromiso es porque no piensa ir a ningún lugar sin ti – le asegura haciendo que Rachel sonría con verdadera felicidad – pronto serás oficialmente una Chang – Lukyan no puede creer lo que escucha, antes que se den cuenta que esta ahí se aleja sintiendo que lo han liado.

Llega a las audiciones, mira a Rachel hacer su actuación solo con verla sabe que ella ganara el papel principal, de ultimo momento cambia la canción que ya tenia preparada.

_**(Justin Timberlake - What Goes Around comes around) **_

_**Hey girl, is he everything you wanted in a man?**_

_**You know I gave you the world**_

_**You had me in the palm of your hand**_

_**So why your love went away**_

_**I just can't seem to understand**_

_**Thought it was me and you babe**_

_**Me and you until the end**_

_**But I guess I was wrong**_

Estaba muy molesto que veían las mujeres en Mike que las traía de cabeza

_**Don't want to think about it**_

_**Don't want to talk about it**_

_**I'm just so sick about it**_

_**Can't believe it's ending this way**_

_**Just so confused about it**_

_**Feeling the blues about it**_

_**I just can't do without ya**_

_**Tell me is this fair?**_

No pudo evitarlo fijo sus ojos en ella y dejo que su enojo cantara por el, por la mirada que Rachel tenia en el rostro entendía que le estaba dedicando la canción.

_**Is this the way it's really going down?**_

_**Is this how we say goodbye?**_

_**Should've known better when you came around**_

_**That you were gonna make me cry**_

_**It's breaking my heart to watch you run around**_

_**'Cause I know that you're living a lie**_

_**That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find...**_

_**What goes around, goes around, goes around**_

_**Comes all the way back around**_

_**What goes around, goes around, goes around**_

_**Comes all the way back around**_

_**What goes around, goes around, goes around**_

_**Comes all the way back around**_

_**What goes around, goes around, goes around**_

_**Comes all the way back around**_

Ella tenía que saber el daño que le había ocasionado.

_**Now girl, I remember everything that you claimed**_

_**You said that you were moving on now**_

_**And maybe I should do the same**_

_**Funny thing about that is**_

_**I was ready to give you my name**_

_**Thought it was me and you, babe**_

_**And now, it's all just a shame**_

_**And I guess I was wrong…**_

Le piden que se detenga, Rachel se levanta y se va, la incomodidad que paso se la merecía, ese mismo día hablaría con su hermana y juntos prepararían una venganza.

El regreso a la universidad trajo para Clío una verdad que no deseaba enfrentar Mike no iba a volver, había cambiado su tira de materias para poder terminar antes su carrera, adelantando clases lo que modificaba su horario con el cual solo se topaba con algunos de sus amigos por unos cuantos minutos. Astrid le dijo que Renan y Mike se pelearon aunque no entendía la razón, ella por otro lado creía que estaba relacionado con lo dicho la última vez que se vieron.

Desde que lo conoció en su cumpleaños no quiso a nadie mas que a el, pasaba días enteros imaginado la vida que llevarían juntos, por Astrid sabia que tenia una novia con la cual no estaban en buenos términos es ese momento, Renan le comento que la relación era mas por obligación que por amor; imagino que seria fácil meterse en la vida del chico con un poco de investigación descubrió lo que le gustaba y se fue convirtiendo en la chica por la que caería rendido a sus pies.

Había entrado a la misma universidad solo porque el asistiría a esa, forjo su camino lentamente para llegar hasta el, con ayuda de Renan logro que se apiadara de ella inventándola a vivir en su apartamento lo que luego supo haría que su novia terminara con el. Ya libre tuvo otro problema, el no volteaba a verla, gracias a Astrid el pudo notar que estaba esperando por el. Todo era rosa en ese momento, logro que se alejara de su familia lo suficiente para que no influenciaran sus decisiones y cuando ya lo sentía seguro, llego la pelea de año nuevo, la relación se fue en picada. Hoy en día solo lo miraba a lo lejos mientras estaba en la biblioteca o comiendo en un lugar alejado con alguno de sus amigos que no fuera Renan o ella.

Esta observando a Mike de lejos cuando su hermano llego con una cara de pocos amigos – hay algo que tengo que decirte – comienza sentándose frente a ella – vi lo mas extraño hoy, Mila Chang estaba en RADA visitando a Rachel, no solo eso al parecer ellos de alguna forma están comprometidos – mira el rostro de su hermana que se levanta rápidamente

Camina aprisa hasta donde sabe encontrara las respuestas, no tarda mucho en encontrar a Renan que la mira extrañado el rostro amansador que trae en el rostro Clío.

- ¿Qué relación hay entre Rachel Berry y Mike? – pregunta tomándolo del cuello con fuerza

- Tendrás que preguntarle a tu ex – se aleja de ella dejándola haciendo un berrinche que llama la atención de quien la mire

Regresa al sito donde estaba solo para ver a su hermano enardecido hablar con Mike.

- ¿Durante cuanto tiempo se han estado revolcando Rachel y tú? – pregunta dándose cuenta que esa pregunta ha sido la única que ha creado una reacción de enojo de su parte

- Porque no le preguntaste a ella con la buena relación que tienen seguro te decía – se burla sabiendo que ella no le hablaría de su compromiso, ni de nada relacionado con ellos dos aunque tuvieran una relación como el no lo había hecho con Clío

- A mi me sorprende que tu no le hablaras de como te llevabas a mi hermana a la cama – su hermana se pone a su lado si incomodarse con el comentario

- Vamos Mike no vale la pena – dice Astrid mirando con cuidado las reacciones de su amigo

Mike piensa contestarle a golpes pero a lo lejos oye una tonada que reconoce, respirando hondo comienza a moverse.

_**(Ne – yo – I'm In Love)**_

…_**Does anybody understand? **_

_**That I'm in love (love love) **_

_**And I think I found the real thing (real love) **_

_**Kind of love to make your heart say (love love) **_

_**You got me singin' lalalalala **_

_**Said I'm in love (love love) **_

_**And I think I found the real thing (real love) **_

_**Kind of love to make your heart say (love love) **_

_**You got me singin' lalalalalalalala **_

Le demostraría a Lukyan porque Rachel lo había escogido a el.

_**No stress, no fuss, no fight **_

_**When I'm in her arms **_

_**No time no day no night (no nothin' better no) **_

_**So much more than okay, life is made of this **_

_**No her, no me, no way **_

_**Let me explain **_

_**Got a new woman, lovin' me in every way **_

_**That she can, all she wanna be is **_

_**Part of my plan, safe to say that I'm in a better way **_

_**A better way **_

_**Got a new woman loves to walk around just holdin' my hand **_

_**Cupid must have found us lovin' like that **_

_**Lovin' this woman **_

La gente a su alrededor comenzaba a reunirse al ver la demostración de danza de Mike que había mejorado desde la ultima vez que Clío lo viera bailar, demostrándole porque había sido escogió para Julliard.

_**Does anybody understand? **_

_**That I'm in love (love love) **_

_**And I think I found the real thing (real love) **_

_**Kind of love to make your heart say (love love) **_

_**You got me singin' lalalalala **_

_**Said I'm in love (love love) **_

_**And I think I found the real thing (real love) **_

_**Kind of love to make your heart say (love love) **_

_**You got me singin' lalalalalalala **_

Astrid sin pedirlo se ve involucrada en el baile de su amigo que sonríe al ver el gran esfuerzo que hace su amiga para seguirle el paso aunque la gente a su alrededor solo ven lo bien que lo hacen.

_**I want the whole damn world to know **_

_**Sure as the wind blows **_

_**Carry the message, far as it can go **_

_**Man I'm in love **_

_**Sometime my way is close **_

_**There's nothin' that can hold back this feeling **_

_**True lovin' in which we're dealin' baby **_

_**I-I-I-I'm in love, I-I-I-I'm in love…**_

Termina mirando a su alrededor, hace una reverencia lo que provoca que le aplaudan para instantes después regresar a sus actividades. Ve detenidamente a Clío y su hermano mas tranquilo.

- Solo jugaste conmigo – dice Clío al punto de las lagrimas sabiendo que todo eso del baile y canto es por Rachel

- No, estaba dispuesto a disolver mi compromiso pero tu mostraste tu verdadera cara – la mira ella ya no puede contener el llanto – me mentiste, todo lo que creamos fue en base a una ilusión – dice esperando que entienda que es la verdad – Renan también te mintió, este tatuaje me lo hice porque a Rachel le gusta el de mi espalda, ella escogió el haiku que dice "Utatane ni koishiki hito o miteshi yori yume chō mono wa tanomi someteki" que significa "En un sueño ligero, vi a la persona que amo ahora me quedo en esta cosa que llaman sueños" – se va con Astrid dejando a Clío siendo consolada por su hermano

Al verlo partir a Lukyan le queda muy claro porque Rachel nunca sucumbió a ninguna de sus insinuaciones, estaba enamorada de Mike y el de ella. Al mirar a su hermana tenia que hacerle entender que nunca tuvo una verdadera oportunidad con el chico ya que al parecer por lo que acababa de ver solo fue un pequeño desliz, seria doloroso para Clío pero esperaba que ella lo superara.

* * *

**El haiku es una forma de poesía tradicional japonesa. En un haiku perteneciente a Yukawa Hideki,**


	12. Chapter 12

La presentación final de Rachel seria esa noche Quinn, Santana y Kurt estaban mas que preparados para saber cuanto había mejorado su amiga, mientras van entrando al teatro pueden ver a Mike con algunas chicas con las que habla animadamente, Rachel desde un tiempo atrás no les había contado nada referente a su prometido y Kurt había evitado hablar de eso cada vez que conversaba con alguno de los dos.

- Esto se va a poner bueno – dice Santana cuando los ve sentarse a solo una línea de diferencia

La música comienza, todos se callan mirando con atención, como ya sabían Rachel interpretará el papel principal, al escucharla cantar se dan cuenta que su voz ha madurado, canta sin miedo a desafinar y su actuación ha mejorado mucho desde la ultima vez que la vieran lo que hace sonreír a sus amigos al ver que ha logrado lo que se proponía.

_**(Musical: Little Mermaid Song – If Only)**_

_**ARIEL(Rachel): If only you could know**_

_**The things I long to say**_

_**ERIC: (Spoken) There's a lot more to you than meets the eye, isn't there?**_

_**ARIEL: If only I could tell you**_

_**What I wish I could convey**_

_**ERIC: (Spoken) You know how sometimes you meet someone and everything changes - Just like that?**_

Mike mira a Rachel con detenimiento sonriendo al ver que su sueño se ha cumplido.

_**ARIEL: It's in my every glance**_

_**My heart's an open book**_

_**ERIC: (Spoken) Suddenly the world comes together!**_

_**You know what you've been missing all your life!**_

_**ARIEL: You'd see it all at once**_

_**If only you would look**_

_**ERIC: (Spoken) That's happened to me. . . . You see, I met this girl, and . . .**_

_**[Sighs] Oh . . . Her voice was . . . I'm sorry.**_

_**I shouldn't be bothering you with all this. I really enjoyed our talk. . . . **__**Sleep well.**_

De casualidad Santana voltea a mirar a Mike quien no ha borrado la sonrisa de sus labios y mira atento lo movimientos que Rachel realiza, la relación de eso dos si que era complicada, se dice volviendo a prestar atención al musical.

_**ARIEL: If only you could glimpse**_

_**The feeling that I feel**_

_**If only you would notice**_

_**What I'm dying to reveal**_

_**The dreams I can't declare,**_

_**The needs I can't deny**_

_**You'd understand them all**_

_**If only you would try**_

_**All my secrets,**_

_**You would learn them**_

_**All my longings,**_

_**You'd return them**_

_**Then the silence,**_

_**They'd be broken**_

_**Not a word would need be spoken. . . .**_

El musical continúa su curso, Kurt esta muy emocionado por volver a verla al igual que Mike que espera hasta que salgan los actores. Sale acompañada de su coprotagonista – Mike – dice saludándolo al verlo acercárseles

- Lukyan – saluda si muchas ganas

- ¿Se conocen? – pregunta Rachel mirándolos a ambos

- Si es hermano de Clío – contesta Mike mirándola fijamente sin darse cuenta que Clío lo mira desde donde se encuentran sus padres

- Vaya que es pequeño el mundo – dice Rachel sonriendo ampliamente no puede negar que lo ha extrañado – vamos – toma la mano de Mike llevándoselo con ella dejando atrás a Lukyan que mira a su hermana acercarse con rapidez esperando hablar con Mike sin poder lograrlo – Kurt – grita al ver al chico platicando con otros de los actores del musical

- Estuviste grandiosa – dice cuando ella se le lanza a los brazos abrazándolo con fuerza - ¿Por qué vienes con Mike? – pregunta a su oído

- Me pidió vernos y pues le dije que hoy era un buen momento antes que comience con los ensayos de mi nuevo trabajo – se separa de él para abrazar a Santana y Quinn

- Vayamos a cenar para celebrar – dice Quinn sonriendo al ver a Mike algo incomodo ya que no esperaba verlos, si a solas le costaba decirle lo que sentía acompañado seria peor

Mike los lleva en su auto a donde Rachel le indica poco a poco parece que deja su nerviosismo atrás, todos están pasando un buen momento hasta que llega una chica conocida.

_**(Alanis Morissette – You oughta know) **_

…_**An older version of me**_

_**Is she perverted like me**_

_**Would she go down on you in a theatre**_

_**Does she speak eloquently**_

_**And would she have your baby**_

_**I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother**_

Mike no puede evitar bajar la mirada al ver a Clío comenzar a gritar, sintiendo como todas las miradas del restaurante están sobre ellos.

_**'cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able**_

_**To make it enough for you to be open wide, no**_

_**And every time you speak her name**_

_**Does she know how you told me you'd hold me**_

_**Until you died, till you died**_

_**But you're still alive**_

_**And I'm here to remind you**_

_**Of the mess you left when you went away**_

_**It's not fair to deny me**_

_**Of the cross I bear that you gave to me**_

_**You, you, you oughta know**_

Rachel respira hondo, cuando la chica se le acerca mirándola fijamente. Mike se levanta intentando tomar a la chica del brazo sin lograrlo.

_**You seem very well, things look peaceful**_

_**I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know**_

_**Did you forget about me Mr. Duplicity**_

_**I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner**_

_**It was a slap in the face how quickly I was replaced**_

_**Are you thinking of me when you fuck her?...**_

Mike al fin logra tomarla del brazo sacándola del restaurante, regresando unos minutos después muy molesto – Rachel debo irme, lamento que haya pasado esto no era como… lo siento mucho – no sabe como disculparse por el comportamiento de Clío

- Ya que la velada se estropeo puedes llevarnos a mi apartamento – le pide Rachel sabiendo que aun desea escuchar lo que tiene que decir, lo ha deseado desde que Mila le dijo que había roto con Clío

- Claro si no te molesta que lleve a Clío a casa de sus padres – le dice esperando no molestarla a pesar del espectáculo que dio no puede evitar preocuparse por ella

- Para nada – dice con una sonrisa aunque la verdad es que si le molesta que se preocupara por ella cuando hizo una escena de tan mal gusto en un día tan especial

Como les dice primero lleva a Clío a casa de sus padres aunque en el trayecto esta no para de poner caras al ver que es Rachel la que ocupa el lugar del copiloto además de ser ella quien tiene toda la atención de Mike mientras ella esta atrás apretujada con los amigos de Rachel quien la miran como si la quisieran golpear.

_**(Demi Lovato – Don't forget)**_

_**Did you forget?**_

_**That I was even alive**_

_**Did you forget?**_

_**Everything we ever had**_

_**Did you forget?**_

_**Did you forget?**_

_**About me**_

_**Did you regret?**_

_**Ever standing by my side**_

_**Did you forget?**_

_**What we were feeling inside**_

_**Now I'm left to forget**_

_**About us**_

Como podía había olvidado todo lo pasado juntos, el había podido seguir adelante con tanta facilidad.

_**But somewhere we went wrong**_

_**We were once so strong**_

_**Our love is like a song**_

_**You can't forget it**_

_**So now I guess**_

_**This is where we have to stand**_

_**Did you regret?**_

_**Ever holding my hand**_

_**Never again**_

_**Please don't forget**_

_**Don't forget**_

Dolía ver su interacción, ella era un tema del que Mike no discutiera solo hablo de ella porque su hermano descubrió que se conocían y aun así no podía dejarlo.

_**We had it all**_

_**We were just about to fall**_

_**Even more in love**_

_**Than we were before**_

_**I won't forget**_

_**I won't forget**_

_**About us…**_

Llegan a casa de Clío en la puerta de entrada esta su hermano esperándola con una mirada triste en el rostro, le ha dicho cientos de veces que deje ir a Mike pero ella parece cada día mas empecinada en regresar a su lado. La última vez que había estado juntos su hermana lloraba mientras Mike se alejaba dejando muy en claro el termino de la relación.

- Lukyan – lo saluda, dejándolos en silencio mientras desde el auto solo miran expectantes – Clío, cuídate – es lo único que dice aunque la verdad era que deseaba gritarle por lo que había dicho en el restaurante acerca de Rachel

- Mike, espera – dice ella cuando el chico le da la espalda para regresar a el auto -¿Qué hice mal? – pregunta con lagrimas en los ojos lo que hace formularse muchas preguntas a Rachel en la cabeza, además de entender lo que en ese momento la chica esta sintiendo

- Ya hablamos de esto – le contesta Mike mirándola, Rachel deja caer unas lagrimas aun recordaba ese día en casa de sus padres cuando el la mira y no había mas que desprecio no quería sentir que lo perdía pero no deseaba ver como la miraba de esa forma de nuevo si que aun sentía algo por Clío

- Fui egoísta por pedir una segunda oportunidad, no debí pero dolía tanto que yo… - sale del auto con lagrimas en los ojos haciendo que Mike la mire mientras trata de explicarle sin que el entienda a que se refiere – hace tres años me prometí dejarte libre que fueras feliz con quien quisieras y ahora te digo lo mismo, eres libre – no quería ver esa mirada de nuevo así tuviera que ser solo su amiga

- Eres una tonta – dice acercándose con una sonrisa en los labios – he estado esperando por ti desde que te conocí – la abraza con fuerza haciendo que ella comience a llorar nuevamente correspondiendo su abrazo con fuerza – nunca mas te miraría así – ella levanta la vista mirándolo directamente a los ojos sin que las lagrimas dejen de caer – no llores mas solo fue un sueño terrible – le dice recordando cuando ella le hablara de un futuro donde aparentemente el la despreciaba – se que no es lo que acordamos pero Rachel… no soy bueno con las palabras – de su bolsillo saca un anillo de plata con una piedra azul en forma de pera en el centro – desde que nos conocimos yo no había podido… - esta muy nervioso como nunca lo había visto Clío – hace tiempo alguien nos pregunto por el anillo y yo nunca te dije que lo había comprado al mismo tiempo que tu regalo de cumpleaños, no estaba seguro de mis sentimientos por ti y… - respira hondo

- Eres mi príncipe – dice dándole un beso dulce en lo labios haciéndole recordad ese primera vez que se conocieron

- Siempre – Mike no tiene que decir mas sabe que ella le entiende

Clío al ver la escena se da cuenta que definitivamente su relación de casi dos años solo había sido una mentira, nunca tuvo una oportunidad de verdad con el y lo peor era que al verlos juntos no podía evitar sentir que hacían una bonita pareja pero no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, haría que el amor de su vida regresara a ella, no dejaría de intentar.

* * *

**Me gusta el drama en lo que escribo aunque un amigo me sugirió bajarle espero que haya quedado bien. **

**El próximo capitulo es el ultimo. **


	13. Chapter 13

**_Siete años después_**

Santana se mira al espejo gustándole su reflejo, le habían dado su propio programa estelar en el canal para el que trabajaba por mas de dos años el programa había llegado a ser uno de los mas vistos lo que la alegraba de sobremanera, esa noche tendría una invitada especial que mantenía su vida privada sellada pero no había nada imposible para ella lograría sacarle algunas verdades en cuanto ella entrara en el foro.

- En el programa de hoy tenemos a una muy buena amiga mía, actriz de Broadway y recientemente estreno su primera película, señores y señoras un aplauso para Rachel Berry – empieza Santana levantándose de su sillón aplaudiendo como el resto de la audiencia

- Estoy feliz de estar aquí – dice Rachel entrando al foro acercándose a Santana dándole un fuerte abrazo para después pasa a toma su lugar en el sillón de los invitados

- Bueno Rachel hace dos años sorprendiste a muchos cuando anunciaste que dejarías Broadway algunos dijeron que era lo peor que podrías hacer cuando tu carrera iba en ascenso, durante el tiempo que te fuiste tengo entendido que te ofrecieron varios papeles los cuales rechazaste y sorpresivamente hace un año aceptaste filmar "Chance" que esta basada en el libro "Mi príncipe de Astrid Renoux" ¿Por qué? – pregunta empezando el juego

- Es una linda historia de amor – dice algo nerviosa sabiendo que a pesar que Santana no divulgaría nada acerca de su vida personal eso no significaba no la haría a ella contarla

- Bueno – la mira sabe que se le esta poniendo difícil – ¿Pensaste que llegaría a tal éxito? – pregunta esperando que baje la guardia

- No la verdad no esperábamos llegar tan lejos, es una historia de amor que algunos dicen es imposible pero las personas se la pasan buscando, algunas veces algunos afortunados lo encuentran – contesta con una gran sonrisa soñadora

- ¿Estas enamorada Rachel? – pregunta haciéndola sonrojar al no esperar la pregunta - ¿Por qué según se dice dejaste Broadway para casarte? – hace la pregunta mirando como ella mira para otro lado sabiendo que la ha atrapado

- Tienes suerte de ser mi amiga – respira hondo – no deje de actuar porque me case, deje Broadway porque estaba embarazada y quería dedicarme a mi bebé – mira que Santana sonríe con satisfacción

- Queremos la verdad ¿no es cierto? – dice Santana hacia el publico haciendo que ellos le contesten con un si - ¿Por qué escogiste filmar Chance? – pregunta nuevamente haciendo que Rachel se muerda el labio inferior

- Mi esposo me va a matar por esto – dice riendo - Astrid Renoux es amiga nuestra, ella nos pedio permiso para usar la historia de como nos conocimos en su libro así cuando supo que la harían película la única condición que ella impuso fue hacerme la actriz principal, fue un buena decisión – dice acomodándose en el sillón incomoda

- Claro que lo fue, dices que la historia de eso dos niños que se conocen en el parque es exactamente como tu esposo y tu se conocieron – ella asiente con la cabeza – vaya ahora entiendo porque decidiste hacer estar historia, Rachel una cosa mas ¿Cual es tu siguiente proyecto? – la mira fijamente

- Bueno la verdad no he aceptado otro proyecto – contesta sinceramente – pero posiblemente me gustaría estar en la bella y la bestia – mira a su amiga que le sonríe sabiendo que desde que esta casada parece ser que ama las historias de amor

- Ya que hablamos de la familia, cuéntanos del esposo que tienes oculto en casa – Rachel hace la cabeza para atrás, Santana sabia muy bien cual era su punto débil

- Aaaammm… - comienza nerviosa – como saben nos conocemos desde hace mucho, fue amor a primera vista… nos casamos y no hay mas – esta muy nerviosa nunca antes había hablado de su esposo con la prensa por eso siempre usaba su nombre de soltera

- Tienes suerte Cherry porque es hora de un comercial, no se vayan seguimos aquí con Rachel Berry – dice Santana usando el nombre que años atrás usaron para nombrar la relación de Mike y Rachel – ha sido grandioso hasta ahora – dice a su amiga sentándose a su lado

- El tenia razón, se siente tan bien regresar aunque tenga enfrentarme a la prensa – ríe acomodándose el cabello

- Ok – dice cuando se le acercan informándole que el comercial termino, volviendo a su lugar – Rachel hemos recibido muchas preguntas de nuestros espectadores y algunas de ellas nos piden que cantes alguna de las canciones del musical lo harías – parece pensarlo un poco antes de asentir con la cabeza

Respira hondo, comienza a cantar la única canción que le llega a la mente perteneciente a la película, esperando no desafinar hace mucho que no cantaba a capela frente a tantas personas.

_**(Jordin Sparks – Worth the wait)**_

_**I feel what I've been feeling for you**_

_**Means I am falling for you**_

_**Something's opened up inside of me**_

_**And I dream in shades that can only be the colors of you and me**_

_**I think we both know what that means**_

_**I'll stand inside this promise I've made to myself...that I was meant for you.**_

_**If I fall, if I break, if I lose myself in someone**_

_**If I give all I am, it will be with you**_

_**When I'm ready to take all that you want me to give**_

_**It will be worth the wait**_

_**Worth the wait**_

_**It will be worth the wait**_

Santana mira a su amiga sabe en quien esta pensando y no puede evitar sonreír ya que su historia le hizo creer que algún día encontraría a la mujer de su vida años atrás y lo hizo.

_**My heart, I want to save it for you**_

_**don't want it broken into pieces**_

_**I need myself to be whole**_

_**And could we just sit and talk a while**_

_**Just want to see you smile**_

_**Feel your sunlight shining over me**_

_**If I fall, if I break, if I lose myself in someone**_

_**If I give all I am, it will be with you**_

_**When I'm ready to take all that you want me to give**_

_**It will be worth the wait**_

_**Worth the wait**_

_**Worth all the long nights dreaming of forever**_

_**Someday we will be together**_

_**I will know it will have been so worth the wait**_

_**Please wait for me…**_

Al terminar de cantar hace una reverencia cuando la audiencia aplaude – eso fue… impresionante, nos queda poco tiempo – le informa a Rachel cuando toma asiento – la pregunta que intriga a muchos ¿Por qué tu esposo no te acompaña? La mayor parte del tiempo estas rodeada por amigos desde tu regreso ni una vez los han captado juntos ¿Dónde esta? – Rachel desvía la mirada es era una de las preguntas que no deseaba contestar aunque sabia que su amiga la haría

- A mi esposo no le agrada mucho las cámaras y todo eso, así que desde que nos casamos establecimos que mantendría mi vida personal lo mas oculta posible – contesta recordando lo difícil que ha sido no decir su nombre cuando le preguntan – es por eso que mis amigos me acompañan, hablo con mi familia todos los días, el me cuenta como paso su día y yo el mío como cual cualquier pareja – Santana sonríe esa era la respuesta mas ensayada que había recibido de su amiga

- Haz pasado los últimos tres meses promocionando el musical ¿Es difícil no ver a tu familia? – pregunta saliéndose del guion esperando una respuesta menos ensayada que la otra

- Lo es pero hacemos que funcione… - respira hondo – tenemos acuerdos entre nosotros que nos ayudan… - había caído en la trampa de nuevo – al principio me preguntaste porque escogí protagonizar "Chance" y la verdad es que… cuando Astrid nos regalo una copia de su libro al leer la historia en el parque me trajo recuerdos hermosos de un niño que se convirtió en una de las personas que mas amo, brome con el diciéndole que si hacían la película yo la protagonizaría y ya ven – al fin responde con la verdad a las preguntas de su amiga

- Gracias Rachel por estar hoy – se despide Santana muy feliz por el final de la entrevista

Rachel regresa a su apartamento en la ciudad en unos minutos Kurt llegará para llevarla al aeropuerto, después de cinco meses al fin podrá estar de nuevo con Mike y sus hijos, era una suerte que vivieran en un pequeño pueblo alejado de los curiosos y sus vecinos aunque sorprendidos que Rachel fuera actriz respetaron su privacidad. Como lo había dicho Kurt la lleva al aeropuerto con la sorpresa que se ira con ella unos días para pasar unos días con su amigo, lo cual no la sorprende desde que Renan y el se distanciaron Kurt y Mike se volvieron mas unidos.

Llegaba a casa de madrugada, abrió la puerta pidiendo a Kurt hacer el menor ruido posible no quería despertar a nadie aun, fue a la habitación de sus hijos. Miro primero en la cama de Gilbert Michael Chang su hijo de dos años observándolo con detenimiento podía ver el parecido a su padre, era una pequeña replica de él, después miro a su pequeña Ella Sofía Chang de apenas un año otra que había sacado mayor parecido con su padre aunque tenia la forma de sus ojos, los miro con una sonrisa. Una semana después que le pidiera casarse con el se convirtió en su esposa tuvieron una pequeña celebración con los amigos mas cercanos. Mike acepto el trabajo de sus sueños en Dinamarca y ella se quedaba en Nueva York cumpliendo su sueño a pesar de que muchos pensaban no funcionaria lo hizo después de cinco años se enteraba que estaba embarazada y sin pensarlo tomo la decisión de seguir a su esposo aunque el le dijo que debía meditarlo mas, hasta la fecha no se arrepentía.

Dentro de unos días Gilbert cumpliría cuatro años entonces anunciaría que seguirán con la tradición familiar encontraría a la persona indicada para sus hijos, al menos eso esperaba.

Fue a su habitación Mike yacía en la cama se acerco a su esposo dándole un pequeño beso en la frente – mi príncipe he regresado – dice en voz muy baja, se quita la ropa acostándose a su lado. Mike despierta sintiendo un cuerpo tibio a su lado, asustado se levanta solo para darse cuenta que su esposa ha regresado.

Kurt escucha a Ella llorar va hacia la habitación tomando a su pequeña sobrina en brazos sabiendo que por el momento sus padres están recuperando el tiempo separados aun se sorprendía de los bien que esos dos se habían acoplado a la vida juntos después de tanto drama.

* * *

**Al fin esta terminado**


End file.
